Santa Cruz
by BlackTales
Summary: Max Walker, lead singer of WindChill Premise, winds up in the small town Santa Cruz where she hopes to complete her last two years of high school without trouble from the press. As Max Martinez she fools everyone into believing she's just another simple small town girl. Join Max as she struggles to keep up her 'normal' act. Will she succeed? Story better than summary. Review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my summer story. I haven't has any inspiration for my other stories because I lost my notebook that had both stories in there so until I find it again I'll be writing this. Basically this is a Max is famous and meets the Flock bla bla bla. I tried to make it as unique and different as possible. But I hope it strikes your interest and you read more than the first chapter. All links for outfits will be or other details that require a photo description will a link after the description. All full links can be found under my profile.**

MPOV

"You heard it here first ladies and gentlemen the new song by your favorite band WindChill Premise sung by your favorite twins Max and Maya Walker—"

"Turn it off." I groaned. "It's too early to hear about myself."

The bed across the room squeaked and then the radio was turned off. "You don't like to hear about yourself at any time of day."

I rolled over and pried my eyes open. I spotted Maya shuffling through the mail that our manager dropped in front of our hotel door like he always does whenever we were on tour. She stopped at a large envelope with a wide-eyed expression.

"What's with the face?" I asked.

Maya dropped the rest of the mail and jumped onto the bed beside me. "Do you know what this is?" She exclaimed.

"An envelope?"

Maya rolled her eyes. "Thank you Captain Obvious. I meant what's inside."

"Fan mail? Guitar picks? Something you're about to tell me about?"

"This a return letter from the one I sent to that boarding school I want to go to!" That made me pop up on my elbows.

"Well? Open it!" I commanded.

"What if it's a rejection?"

I snorted. "Then they'd be idiots."

She paused once half of it was opened. "Are you sure about this?"

"Maya, we've already talked about this. We've already planned everything out. Now grow a pair and read the letter!"

She pulled the first sheet of paper out slowly. Her fingers trembled in a way I didn't think possible. She read it so freaking _slowly_ and kept her face completely blank.

"Well? Hello, sister in the dark here."

Maya finally met my eye and let out a fast smile. "I got in!"

I acted uninterested. "Told ya."

"Shut up and give me a hug."

I did and we screamed and jumped around until the knock on our door told us it was time to go. Outside we were escorted down the hall and into the elevator and then into our car. When we got to our destination, the place where our concert was being held, the place was busy with people preparing for the concert later today.

Maya and I were rushed into our separate dressing rooms. My room was already cluttered with makeup and clothes. Carly, my dress artist, was rummaging around looking for the right thing to shove me in. Pixie, my very short very talented make-up/hair artist, placed me in my chair and began her magic.

"So what's the theme for tonight?"

Carly stopped her rummaging for a second to answer. "Superman."

I laughed. "I'm guessing Mickey picked that one out."

"OW!" Carly yelled as Pixie started on my eye shadow. "Aha! Found the shirt!"

"We never doubted you for a second." Pixie stated. "Now put it on her now so her hair won't be ruined."

Carly and I gave her a weird look. "You do realize I will be dancing and jumping up and down and probably head banging, right?"

Pixie shook her head. "Don't ruin my hopes and dreams, Maxi."

"Whatever you say, Pixie-Stick."

In our band, I was the wild one and Maya was the calm one even though neither of us was overly wild or boringly calm. So Carly dressed me in off colored shorts and a white cropped Superman shirt that tied in the front. I wore my Doc Martens and my usual performing-even-though-I-will-take-it-off-in-five-minutes leather jacket. Pixie combined black and white together to get her ideal look with the eye shadow, painted my nails black, put my hair in a side French braid in a low bun. **(The website is polyvore**** /max_rock/set?id=50836336)**

Both stood back to admire their work.

I spun around for them. "Well?"

"Perfect."

"So we're done?" I asked hopefully.

"For today." Pixie said. "But tomorrow I get to pick out your wig and all that. Excited?"

I gave her an annoyed look. "No, but I'm content enough because I know Maya has to wear one at her boarding school and she'll have a roommate. So I'm good."

Out in the hallway Maya was waiting, in a similar-because-were-twins-but-not-identical outfit. When we first became famous, our label decided on two personalities (Wild and Calm) and then started with two identical outfits and styled them to match our specified personality.

It's a good technique. Always keeps things interesting.

Maya was wearing a long blue Superman tank too that tucked into a high waist black skirt with a pair of black Gladiators. Her performing jacket was a simple dark blue denim jacket. Her nails were painted red, but the rest of her make-up matched mine. The only other difference was that her hair was pulled into a side French braid except her hair was kept down. **(the website is polyvore ****/maya_rock/set?id=50836304)**

Mickey, our energetic photographer, grinned at the sight of Maya and me standing side by side. "Oh yeah, I'm going to get some great shots here."

Maya and I looked at each other and answer together, "It's the Superman shirts."

Mickey squealed and jumped up and down. "Yes! Yes it is! You two are my favorite pop stars."

The stage managers started putting on our wireless mics with Pixie making sure they don't mess up our hair. Our headsets, mines black and Maya's is silver, look like a Bluetooth device. They attach to our ear and go about half way down our cheek. There's a USB look alike that goes with them that hooks into our portable wireless system that snaps onto the back of our pants.

"Back to business," Mickey said, suddenly serious. "Make this concert totally awesome to hold the press over for awhile so you two can figure out you next move." Maya reassured him while I chugged a water and ate a protein bar.

"WindChill Premise is on in 5 minutes. Everyone take your places." I heard in my headphone and over the speakers.

Pixie walked with Maya and me to the rising stage. "You guys already did your sound check and all that?"

"We're all good here, Pixie-Stick." She waved good-bye as stage directors told us directly where to stage on the rising stage.

"I never want this night to end," Maya confessed. "But at the same time I can't wait for tomorrow."

"Tomorrow you're getting your wig fitted. You're excited for that?"

"Well no, I just meant I'm excited to be a normal girl again. I've wanted to go to this boarding school since I was like born."

"Thirty seconds!" Someone called.

"Well, personally, I never want this night to end." I said.

Then the stage rose and our concert began.

**Line break.**

"Any preferences?" Pixie asked.

I shrugged. "A few. No blonde, cause it's my natural hair color and easy to recognize me. I don't think I can pull off black. Other than that you have free rein."

I could see Pixie grin in the mirror. "I am so glad you said that."

"Don't make me regret this."

Almost two hours later Pixie finished. She fitted a dark brown wig to my head and taught me how to put it on. She taught me how to clean and store it. Then she taught and made me style it.

"I'll have it at your hotel before you leave." Pixie said as we started to leave.

"Why not just give it to me now?"

She didn't answer, just smiled and walked away.

She had a weird twinkle in her eyes.

**Line break.**

"Maya Batchelder. Maya Batchelder. Maya Batchelder."

"Yes, that is your name."

"Shut up, Max. I'm trying to get this right."

"Maya Batchelder, only child, brown hair, five foot 8, from Colorado. Maya Batchelder, only child, brown hair, five foot 8, from Colorado. Maya Batchelder, only child, brown hair, five foot 8, from Colorado."

"That is incredibly annoying."

"You're right, okay you do it."

I raised my head over my book to look at her. "Why?"

"I don't know! It'll calm my nerves."

"Right… um Max Martinez. I have a cousin named Ella, she plays soccer. I'm living with Ella and her mom Doctor Valencia Martinez. Dr. Martinez is a vet and I'm her late sisters daughter. They live in Arizona, and I'll be a junior at Santa Cruz High School. My parents are a painful topic. Can I go back to reading now?"

Maya blinked. "I hate you."

"No you don't, you're just extremely nervous. You'll be fine. No one is ever going to think to look for you at some high class boarding school in the cold. You hate cold and the press knows that."

She collapsed on the bed. "Since when are you the reasonable one?"

"Since I hit my head the other day wrestling with Carter."

I dropped my book and pulled my wig out from the box Pixie sent it in. I frowned at it once it was all the way out. It was braided, fishtail but that wasn't the problem, it was the five colors that were streaked through the hair. There was a note attached. **(what the wig looks like **** listing/77438098/rainbow-fishtail-braid-hair-extension)**

_Maxi,_

_You will never really be an ordinary girl. No matter where you go you will stand out. Basically, that gave me an excuse to make the dull wig pop. The colors are light green, muted sage green, goldenrod, baby pink, and aqua. I know you hate pink, but you have to admit they colors complement each other._

_Have fun in your new life, but don't forget me and always keep in touch. If you ever need make-up or hair advice, call me. Also, don't_ _be afraid to let some people in. Who knows you might find that one person who you'll want to know your secret._

_Keep your options _open_ and you're welcome._

_Love,_

_Pixie-Stick_

I sighed and braided my own hair then flipped it over and stuck my wig over the wig cap. Maya did the same with her wig. I noticed her hair dresser added some color to her wig too. There was a single magenta streak.

"You look like you're about to puke."

There was a knock at the door that cut of Maya's reply.

"Are you two ready in there?" They called.

"I think Maya's going to have a panic attack, but other than that yes we're ready to go."

**Line break.**

Ella POV

"So basically your cousin you've never met or heard of is coming to live with you and you think she's going to be stuck up and down right terrible. Did I get that right?"

"Yes Nudge—"

"Well did you ever think that maybe she doesn't want to live with you guys either? Hey she might not even be that bad, ya know? She might be really cool and become like your best friend, but make sure she doesn't take my best friend spot because that is mine. But seriously, Ella, you can't judge the girl before meeting her. I mean you haven't even seen a picture of her yet so there really is nothing to judge yet. Do you get where I'm going with this?"

"Yes, yes I do. I just have a feeling she's going to be some cheerleader boy obsessed bitch. That's all I'm saying."

Nudge frowned. "I take that boy obsessed comment very personally."

I rolled my eyes. "Sorry. I'm just in a bad mood."

Nudge patted my back. "It'll be okay, Ells. Is your mom picking her up now?"

"Yes and her name is Max. I figure you should know so you don't have to keep calling her the girl or her."

"Speaking of Max…WindChill Premise just had another concert. Superman themed and I heard it was awesome."

I immediately perked up. "I watched it live. Oh my god, those twins are so talents. And gorgeous. I wish I looked like that."

"I heard their hair is actually that blonde."

"There's no way."

"Yeah it on some interview. They were like 'Max, Maya is your hair dyed? Your fans want to know.' I'm a fan and I totally wanted to know. Anyway Max was like 'we don't dye our hair.' And I was like ZOMG."

**Line break.**

MPOV

"Max? Are you Max?"

I turned to see a Hispanic lady with a warm smile and dark brown hair waving at me. "Yeah, I'm Max."

Her smile widened. "It's so good to finally meet you. I'm Val Martinez. Jeb always talking about his wonder twins, I feel like I've grown up with you guys."

"You knew my dad?"

She nodded and helped me stuff my bags into her trunk. "We went to the same college. You dad was quiet the scientist back in the day. I hear he gave it all up for you and Maya."

"He just wanted us to be happy."

"Well you certainly look very beautiful. And you wig looks completely natural, most wigs I see looks just like a wig."

"We had to be extra careful and got the best we could find."

"It certainly paid off. I absolutely love those streaks too. You pull them off."

"Thank you."

Together we slammed the trunk shut and then got into the car, with Val behind the wheel. When she turned the car on the radio blasted out one of our songs. I quickly changed the channel.

"Sorry. It's just that I pretty much breathe these songs and it's actually really weird to hear your voice over the radio."

"No need to explain."

"So does your daughter know or is it just you?"

She smiled. "Just me. As much as I love Ella, keeping a secret is really something she's good at. She's a huge fan of your band and if she ever found out she would have to tell Nudge. And well we can never shut Nudge up so it was best if we just didn't tell her."

"Well thank you for letting me stay in your house and eat your food and stuff."

"Anything for an old friend."

I must have fallen asleep because the next time I opened my eyes the car was magically parked in front of a modestly large two, basement not included, story house.

"Ella's still at school." Dr. M told me when she noticed I was awake. "And I'm sorry to say that she isn't really all that excited to meet you. I think it's part of being a teenager because she's usually a very social girl. She'll get over it eventually. Let me show you to your room."

My room turned out to be in the attic. When Dr. M first told me, I made a face. Then she showed it to me and the only think I could think was holy shit. While the attic, my new room, was small and compact and a little crowded it managed to have a cozy feel to it. It served as a bedroom, closet, dressing room, den, and study. **(Link for the pictures is on my profile.)**

"I realize you're used to nicer things, but your friend—Pixie was it?— helped me style it."

I smiled. "I love it."

"Really? You're not just saying that?"

I shook my head. "No, this is perfect."

"Well then I'm glad you like it. Now your bathroom is right down the stairs. It used to be the guest bathroom for the guest room, but you can use it since its right there. If we ever have any guest, which isn't really all that common except for holidays, it'll be easy to share."

"Sounds good."

"So in this house we have very few rules. Ella's curfew is ten thirty on the weekends, ten on school nights. The state law is that she has to be in by ten without an adult with her. For you, I'm just going to stick to the state curfew which is midnight to five am."

"I can do that."

"The other thing is Ella and I communicate though notes. I work some late nights and we don't get very good cell reception at my office. There is a notebook on the table right outside the kitchen, it's easy to see because it right there when you enter from the front door or the garage. All you have to write is if you're going out or having people over, or if you'll be staying late for something to school. If you have people coming over write down whom and if they're staying the night, now if you're going out all you have to is write a short description, like sleepover, and then where it will be."

"Uh okay, I think I got it."

"I know it sounds a little crazy, but it's actually very useful. I do the same thing. Like I may write family dinner or get out of the house and then a date after it. It's very easy once you see it and use it a little. Oh and one more thing. Boys are welcome in this house as long as they are gone by ten, ten thirty if he's your age."

"Okay. I'm just going to unpack now."

"Perfect, I'll call you when dinners ready."

Welcome to Santa Cruz, Max.


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously on Santa Cruz:_

"_You heard it here first ladies and gentlemen the new song by your favorite band WindChill Premise sung by your favorite twins Max and Maya Walker—"_

"_This a return letter from the one I sent to that boarding school I want to go to!"_

"_I got in!" Maya said._

"_Max Martinez. I have a cousin named Ella, she plays soccer. I'm living with Ella and her mom Doctor Valencia Martinez. Dr. Martinez is a vet and I'm her late sister's daughter. They live in Arizona, and I'll be a junior at Santa Cruz High School. My parents are a painful topic."_

"_So does your daughter know or is it just you?"_

_Dr. M smiled. "Just me."_

_Welcome to Santa Cruz, Max._

Chapter 1:

MPOV

I met Ella the next day when she got home mid afternoon. According to the notebook she spent the night at a girl named Nudge's house. She seemed less than interested in my appearance in her home, maybe even a little vile.

"This is her?" Ella Martinez asked, wrinkling her nose.

"Yes, Ella. This is Max, your cousin."

I smiled and held out my hand. "Nice to meet you."

She didn't return my handshake. "What's with your hair?"

I shrugged. "I like color."

"You look ridiculous and stick out like a sore thumb."

"Thank you."

"That wasn't a compliment."

"I'm going to take it as one anyway."

She stormed out of the room in a huff. Dr. M looked apologetic.

"She's usually not such a brat. I'm sure she'll come around."

"That's okay. I'll just treat her like hate mail."

Dr. M looked interested. "And how's that?"

"Completely uninterested. In Ella's case I'll stay away from her until she at least warms up to me."

"Cookies?"

**Line break.**

I started school on a Tuesday. It would be my first time going to school since the seventh grade, when Maya and I turned 13 in October and started our first recording contract. Maya and I have been home schooled for almost five years now, but I still couldn't bring myself to be nervous.

Maybe it was the fact that I the 'wild child' of a famous band that had at least one concert every two weeks. Or maybe it was because I doubted, and hoped, high school was not actually like they made it in the movies. I mean they make pop stars look like they live such a grand and glamorous life. If they got that wrong then they must have had gotten other things wrong too.

Right? Either way, I wasn't going to let it affect me being me. Or at least the old me—the new me?

I had two days to unpack before Monday rolled around. Dr. M helped me decorate my room and taught me the ways of the house and the town a few miles away. Monday, while Dr. M was at work and Ella was at school, I would make myself more familiar with the town while I get the school supplies from the new student supply list.

Luckily my car, nothing too flashy or expensive, a simple Land Rover Defender got in Sunday Morning with my license and registration ready to go. In the glove department, I found my new credit card, cell phone, passport, school and legal documents with my new identity as Max Martinez. My old Max Walker license, registration, passport, documents, and credit cards where hiding in a small safe I stashed in my new room until I would need them again.

I also mastered the 'aluminum telescopic attic ladder' which was basically a smart way of saying a way to keep Max trapped. But HA! to the ladder, cause after being stuck in the attic with no one home for three hours during lunch was not a fun experience. If we're being hush hush about this then I'll tell you that I'm pretty sure Ella came home during those three hours and didn't let me out. Very rude. But I finally figured out you just have to use your legs to open an attic ladder form the inside; the ladder does the rest from there.

**A/N: I strongly suggest you check out the link for the attic room on my profile page. Until then you may not really understand how it looks or how things work. For example, there isn't an actual closet in an attic. You would have 'an industrial clothing rack hanging from the ceiling of the alcove with chains. It's a nice nod to theater dressing rooms or a throwback to playing dress-up.'**

Ella managed to stay very far away from me, filling in six blanks in the notebook in four days. The few times we actually crossed paths she acted like I didn't exist, I returned the favor.

When Monday rolled around I was stir crazy. I never had time to sleep in so by eight am, I had showered and dressed for the day. Dr. M bought me frozen waffles and pop tarts to toast after she learned what a terrible cook I was. The gesture was appreciated, especially if we all wanted to continue living in that house. If they were in the market for something new, I have a few tricks up my sleeve to help.

I left the house by eleven was finished school shopping by one. I stopped though a drive though for lunch. And if we're still on that whole honesty thing here then you should know I might have splurged and bought a red DXG-5F3. In my defense, video making and recording has always been one of my things. On tours I'm known to always have my video recorder and then later make silly YouTube videos out of them on the WindChill Premise page. The fans and press eat them up. It's also how we make sure the paparazzi don't spew lies about us 24/7.

By the time I got back to the Martinez house there was an email from the school I was going to be standing in in less than 24 hours. It had the basic 'we're so excited for you to be joining our school system, hope everything goes well' stuff. They even included my schedule and a map of the school.

Guess it's official. I'm a high school student.

**Line break.**

Unlike yesterday, Dr. M was in the kitchen cooking. Ella was pouting in the corner, and I was very confused.

"Good morning, Max." Dr. M greeted with her usual cheery personality.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" I asked as she handed me a plate full of eggs, bacon, and toast. "Not that the breakfast is appreciated."

"I wanted to see you off on your first day of school. And, well, I need a favor."

"Shoot."

"Okay, so normally I take Ella to school every morning. But since you're going to the same school as her, I thought maybe you could take too. I mean you obviously don't have to. I can still do it, it just really isn't on my way so—"

"I don't mind." I cut her off. "As long as Ella's cool with it."

Ella, who had been glaring at my head, decided to join the conversation. "No. It is not 'cool' with me. None of this is 'cool' with me. I'm going to have to spend another thirty minutes with you every day, wasted thirty minutes."

I shrugged. "I mean you could always ride the bus."

"You are ruining my life!" She stormed out towards the garage.

I watched her leave. "Spoken like a true, hormonal teenage girl." I smiled at Dr. M. "Have a good day."

Ella spent the fifteen minute car ride there applying make-up. We were obviously back to our no talky rule. When I finally managed to find a parking spot, Ella practically ripped the door off its hinges to get away from me. It was then that I saw what Ella was wearing, a black skirt with a bright shirt, that I finally realized that I should have tried to make at least some effort to dress a smidge nicer for a good first impression.

My hair, or wig, was in its usual fishtail braid down my back. I was tight, normal colored jeans with holes and a pair of black high tops. I had a white shirt on a black jacket with a guitar on it. **(polyvore: ****/muted_sage_green/set?id=50836264)**

I shrugged and slung my backpack over my shoulder and started towards the front of the school. The looks that I was getting, from the students as well as the teachers, told me getting a new student wasn't something that was normal around here. And I guess in a small town like this that that was true.

My first class, lit, was literally on the opposite side of the school from US history. Science, which was after history, was back near lit. Luckily though, math was only a few classes away from science. Even better, the cafeteria was just around the corner from math.

Lunch is a glorious gift. It should be valued and appreciated because it is probably the only thing that keeps me sane in this thing called school. Lunch also meant I only had two classes left in the day. Lunch is great.

"Are you trying to make a statement?"

My eyes darted up and locked with a pair of almost black eyes. "What?"

He raised a single dark eyebrow and gestured to my hair. "A statement?"

"Oh. No. It's good to bring color into your life." I said, noticing his completely black attire and dark looks. "Maybe you should consider it."

He stood stiffly holding onto his backpack strap with one hand and the other stuffed in his front pocket. His hair was a mess of black fringe, he was built like one of those guys girls drool at, he was tall, and his face was completely blank.

He also continued to stare at me.

"Can I help you?"

"I usually sit here."

Here is one of the picnic tables furthest away from the school. I thought about eating inside, but with beautiful weather like this I decided against it and found a spot where I thought I wouldn't be bothered. I thought wrong.

"It's not like I have a fat ass."

Silence.

"Is that you politely trying to tell me I do?"

He blinked. "No."

"Okay? Well it's not like I bite, you can sit."

He watched me for a moment. How my bag was dropped on the bench next to me, how I sat criss-crossed and hunched over my notebook, how I had one headphone in. It was almost like he was weighing his options.

Slowly, he dropped his bag onto the table top and sat opposite me.

"New girl?" He asked.

"How long did it take you to figure that one out? The fact that you've never seen me before or that I'm not sitting here with friends. Oh wait, people must think you're new all the time too huh?"

His lips twitched. "I usually sit with my brother."

I nodded. "So why not today?"

"Suspended."

"Charming. So I never got your name."

"Nick."

I squinted my eyes at him. "You don't look like a Nick."

He paused. "Some people call me Fang."

I laughed and he looked uncomfortable. "No, no. Sorry, I wasn't actually laughing at your choice in strange nicknames." He gave me a deadpanned look. "No it's the fact that I said _I_ didn't bite and then your name is actually Fang."

"Yeah. Ironic."

"Exactly what I was thinking."

"How's your first day been, Max?"

"Well I—" I stopped, my eyebrows furrowing. "Max?"

Fangfrowned. "That's your name, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but I never told you."

He smirked. "You're the new girl surrounded by people who have gone to school together since pre-school." Then he added: "Plus, you're in my science class."

I tilted my head to the side. "I am?"

"Mr. Cause third period, yeah."

"And I thought I was observant."

"I tend to stick to the shadows."

"Uhhuh, but I—"

Fang cut me off. "Schedule."

"What? Would it kill you to talk in full sentences?"

"Give me your schedule." He said holding out his hand. "And probably."

I glared at him, but handed over my schedule. "We'll work on it."

He snorted at my comment and pulled out a pen. He circled my lit and math classes. "You have these with my brother Iggy."

"Do weird names run in the family?" I wondered.

He ignored me and underlined my science and 6th period gym class. "You have these with me. And you have history with Captain Daniel; he's a little crazy but a good teacher as long as you take notes."

"Do you have him too?"

He nodded. "He's my forth period. Don't ever comment on his cane, by the way."

"Why not?"

Fang blinked and returned my gaze. "It's also a sword."

My mouth dropped open. "You're shitting me."

"No."

"That's awesome!"

Fang raised an eyebrow again. "You're weird."

"Not weird enough." Fang waited for me to continue. "You haven't ran yet."

"Am I supposed to?"

I shrugged. "I dunno."

Fang tapped his pen to my schedule. "Want me to continue?"

"Please. What do you know about Mr. Roth? He made me uncomfortable."

"The math teacher?"

"Yup."

"He's very friendly with his female students. If you get what I mean."

I shot him an annoyed look. "I get it."

"And he's not that great of a teacher. Since Iggy's in your class, he could help you. He has a short attention span though."

"Not good. Math and I do not go well together."

"Don't get your hopes up, but I may be able to help if you really need it."

I smiled at him. "Thank you."

He ignored me.

**A/N:**

**And Max and Fang meet! I tried to keep them in character as much as possible, but at the same time didn't want them to have that instant i-love-you connection thingy. I'm a firm believer of them slowly getting there.**

**Anyway, I hope you like the second chapter of Santa Cruz. Sorry, it's kinda choppy. I was going to end the chapter before she got to school, but decided to make the chapter longer. You're welcome.**

**What do you think so far?**

**Please review and thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously on Santa Cruz:_

_Ella seemed less than interested in my appearance in her home, maybe even a little vile. The few times we actually crossed paths she acted like I didn't exist, I returned the favor._

_I bought a red DXG-5F3. In my defense, video making and recording has always been one of my things._

"_So I never got your name."_

"_Nick."_

_I squinted my eyes at him. "You don't look like a Nick."_

_He paused. "Some people call me Fang."_

Chapter 2:

The next day of school was much more interesting. Why? You ask. Well after another awkward fifteen minute ride with Ella and several attempts to open my locker, I found myself once again seated in the back of the classroom of my first period class. The announcements had just shut off and the teacher was beginning to take role.

When the door burst open.

The kid was incredibly pale and tall. He had strawberry blonde hair and icy blue eyes. His limbs flailed as he attempted a ninja jump into the classroom. He looks, 100% straight up, like _the _class clown

"NOBODY PANIC! I AM HERE!" He shouted.

Mr. Maze lowered his glasses to glare at the kid. "And late again, Mr. Griffins."

The kid grinned. "At least I showed up this time."

"Take your seat." Griffins fake saluted and plopped himself in an open seat in the middle. "I will now continue with role. Cassie Lopez?"

A small girl with her head buried in a book simply raised her hand.

"Okay. Martinez, is Max here?"

I opened my mouth to say something, but I was cut off. "Wait." Griffins said. "Max. Max. Martinez. Max Martinez."

I raised my eyebrow. "Yes, that's my name."

He ignored me. "Max. Max. Max. Where have I—oooh. _That_ Max." He whipped around in his seat. He had a large grin on his face. "I'm Iggy! Fang's brother."

He crossed the room in two steps and shook my hand energetically. "It's great to meet ya, Maxi!"

"Um. Yeah you too."

Mr. Maze cleared his throat. "Are you done yet?"

Iggy turned and practically dove back to his seat. "Sir, yes sir!"

I am not seeing the resemblance.

**Line break.**

"So I met Iggy." I said as I dropped my books onto the black lab table towards the back of the classroom.

Fang looked up from his work and watched as I sat on the stool beside him. "Did I say you could sit here?"

I gave him a look. "That whole antisocial thing doesn't work with me. I thought you learned that yesterday in gym."

He rolled his eyes. "How could I forget?"

"Exactly. So I'm sitting here. If you don't want me here then speak now or forever hold your breath."

He sat beside me in silence.

I grinned. "Awesome."

"So Iggy?"

"Yeah, he burst into lit twenty minutes late. When the teacher called my name he wouldn't shut up, wondering where he had heard it before. Then he jumped up and was like: 'I'm Iggy! Fang's brother.' What did you say to him?"

Fang shrugged. "That you were captivated by my good looks and wouldn't leave me alone. I think I might have said something about your odd colored hair. Ya know the truth."

"Pft, _captivated? _You came up to me!"

"Gym class."

"Okay Coach made you show me around when he realized you knew me. That wasn't my fault."

"Totally your fault."

I punched his shoulder. "And you love my hair."

Fang rubbed his arm. "When did I say that?" I raised my fist again. "Okay, okay. I think your hair is _wonderful _looking."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Next time without the sarcasm."

"Not happening."

"Anyway. I made another friend. Proud of me?"

"Another. You're not counting me are you?"

"Shut up. You know you like having me around."

He snorted. "Who's your friend?"

"Some girl named Lissa. I met her in history." Fang stiffened as soon as I said her name. He turned away from me and went back to work. "What? Do you know her?"

He ignored me. Something I realized he really enjoyed doing.

I poked his side. "Hey, talk to me. What did I do?"

I continued his side until I finally got a reaction from him. He reached out and caught my hand in his. He put my hand up on the table and dropped it. I thought he would go back to ignoring me, but instead he watched my hand with great interest.

"Ex." He finally said.

"YZ?"

"She's my ex."

"Oh, how long did you date?"

"Year and a half."

"So subject change?"

"Yes."

"So the weather here…"

**Line break.**

"Maxi, where do you think you're going?" Iggy shouted as I tried to leave math.

I turned. "To this thing called lunch."

"Riiight. Hang on a second!" I came back into the class to let others leave because Iggy took his time putting his stuff away. When he was finally done, he grinned in my direction and linked arms with me. "You're sitting with us, right? Course you are cause you don't actually get a say."

"I was planning on it anyway."

"So where did you move from?"

"Here and there."

"Secretive. I like it." Fang was already sitting at the table when Iggy, literally, dragged me over there. "Fang! I've missed you bro!"

Fang didn't look up. "You saw me this morning. Hey Max."

"Hey." I said and sat across from him. "What are you working on? It's the same thing from this morning."

"I have to write a song for one of my classes."

"Oooh, I'm interested. What's it about?" I leaned across the table to get a closer look.

Fang reached up and flicked my head. "Bad Max."

"Abuse much?"

Iggy jumped in. "Don't talk to him about his music. That's when he's most violent."

I rubbed my head. "Noted."

"So Maxi," Iggy started. "What are you doing Saturday?"

"Nothing that I know of."

He grinned. "Well that is about to change."

**Line break.**

The rest of the week was uneventful. There's been no progress with Ella and I, Iggy danced on top of our lunch table one day which made Fang and I try and slip out without being noticed, and Fang named my car. Tank. Why? Because the first thing he said when he said it was this: 'You're driving a fucking tank.'

He loves Tank.

Anyway when Saturday rolled around, I realized something was wrong. It didn't occur to me at first, since I was still half-asleep, but then someone screamed and suddenly I was wide awake.

"What is with the screaming?" I asked, standing in the doorway of the living room.

The girl who screamed shoved a newspaper in my hands. "ZOMG you must be Max! Nice to meet you, I'm Nudge! Sorry for screaming, but do you know the band WindChill Premise?"

Stupid question. "I've heard of them."

"Right well this article is so like inaccurate. I mean the razzi don't know really know anything about anyone, but they wrote a whole article on WCP. That's why I screamed. Because it can't be true. You know what I mean?—"

I tuned Nudge out as I flipped the paper open to the article she was talking about.

_Crisis in the WindChill_

_By Andi Waters_

_The current number one band in America, WindChill Premise, known for their music that appeals to everyone has shocked their fans in an interesting turn of events. Here are the facts: Max and Maya Walker the lead singer and twins of WCP have become world known role models ever since their music hit the stores almost four years ago. Now the girls may have just lost a large number of their fans._

_Maya Walker, the calm and sensible one, can now be called a druggie. That's right, the truth is Maya's been put into rehab for drug abuse. What kind of example does that set? And Max, well I guess she really is the wild one. Max was spotted getting down and dirty at a local club. The moves she was pulling should probably be illegal._

_We've been trying to get a hold of Max for an interview, but she's apparently 'unavailable for any questions' which really means she's too ashamed to answer anything we need to ask. She should be ashamed. Her whole band should be ashamed._

_One thing's for sure. I'm definitely no longer a fan of these 'Wonder Twins.'_

My eye twitched as I tossed the paper back to Nudge. "You're right," I told her. "They don't know shit."

"It is just so wrong. What right does this Andi guy have to say those kinds of things? So rude—"

"Max?" I whipped around to stare at Dr. M. "There's a Nick here for you."

I nodded and grabbed my bag. "Thanks. Oh and nice to meet you, Nudge."

"ZOMG, wait a minute. Nick as in Nick Ride?" She asked her brown eyes wide. "You're friends with Nick Ride? That is like so awesome. I mean Ella told me that you sat with them at lunch, but I didn't really believe her. He's not really that social, but I know him because he used to babysit me. How come you two are friend?"

"I didn't really give him a choice."

She nodded excitedly. "That's awesome! He could probably use someone like you in his life. Ever since Lissa Hartwell and him broke up it's like he went back into his hole. And his brother, James, plays basketball. All the girls like swoon over them. Which is totally expected, I mean have you seen how the two of them look? So, h-a-w-t, hot."

"Thanks."

I turned and glared at Fang. "What did we say about sneaking up on people?"

Fang looked down in mock shame. "Not to."

"And what did you just do?"

"Snuck up on you."

"And?"

"You should be more observant."

I whacked his head. "Alright, we're leaving now. See ya Nudge."

We were just pulling away from the house, in Fang's sleek black car, when Fang noticed my sour look. "What's with the face?"

Where to begin. The press thinks I'm some wild child and that Maya is on drugs. Wigs are painful. I like my hair blonde. Oh and I've been lying to everyone since I got here.

Instead I said, "Do you know the band WindChill Premise?"

Fang shrugged. "They have good music, but the lead singer is kinda stuck up."

Ouch. "…do you think I'm stuck up?"

Fang shot me a confused look. "Um no. I think Max Walker is. Why would you ask that?"

Because you can't just like half of me. "It's cause we have the same name. Some people are weird and if they know this one person who they hate, they hate everyone else with that name."

"I'm not _that_ weird, Max."

I forced out a laugh. "Silly me. So where are we going? And where is Iggy?"

"Iggy left before us; since he figured you wouldn't want to wake up at 6AM. As for where we're going, I can't tell you."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, but you can know that it's going to take about an hour to get there."

"An hour? Stuck in a car with you? Awesome."

His lips formed a quick smile. "I knew you'd see it my way." He glanced at my pants. "Those aren't leather are they?"

I was wearing a plaid cropped shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans that only looked leather. My feet were stuffed in brown boots and my head was covered in a black beanie. I even had a pair of fingerless gloves and my hair was pulled into a loose bun. **(****polyvore: opposites/set?id=51010181)**

"No, they just look it."

He nodded. "Good."

"Why?"

"Nice try."

I groaned. "Okay, well then. I think we should play a game of 20 questions."

"No."

"Pleeeeaaaaassssseeeee," I asked attempting a sad look on my face. Fang glanced at my face and raised an eyebrow. "You can start."

"No."

"Don't be such a loser."

He groaned. "I can skip whatever I want."

"You can skip three, same for me. Deal?"

He paused. "Fine. Okay let me think of a question. What's your favorite color?"

"Really? You are not creative at all; no wonder you can't finish that song." He shot me a quick glare. "Well my favorite color is grey, but I also like blue."

"Grey? Why do you—"

"_Shh_ it is my turn!" I commanded. "Okay, when's your birthday?"

"September 2nd."

"You're a month older than me. Mines October 7th."

"I didn't ask."

I whacked his arm. "I was just saying. Jeez."

"Don't hit the driver; it's how people get into wrecks."

"Just ask a question!"

"Have you ever been arrested?"

I laughed. "Don't judge me, but yes. Once like freshmen year at some stupid party." An awesome Hollywood party.

"I'm not that shocked."

"What? I am a good person and it was like two years ago!"

Fang shrugged. "Maybe it's the hair."

I pouted. "Okay, it's official. You suck. But my question for you is: what's one thing that if your mom knew about you, she'd freak?"

Fang thought about it for a second. "That I'm not a virgin."

I turned to stare at him, but he kept his eyes trained on the road. "You're not a virgin?"

"No."

"Wait, what? When? How? _Who?_"

"It's not your turn."

"Again, you suck."

"Are you close with your family?"

Only Maya. "Not particularly." I said. "Was it Lissa?"

"Was what Lissa?"

"You know what I mean. Did Lissa take your virginity or whatever?"

"Yes."

"Does Iggy know?"

Fang snorted. "No, and that is two questions."

"Okay, you can take two."

"Ever cheated on a boyfriend?"

"Never had one to cheat on."

Fang looked at me from the corner of his eyes. "Why not?"

I shrugged. "I've always been surrounded by guys who are either older than me or are all arrogant dickheads. They never appealed to me." I said. "What's something I don't know about you?"

"There's a lot you don't know about me."

"Well pick something."

"Since I know you're dying to know, I'll tell you Lissa broke up with me. Her dad didn't approve of me when I first met him and made her break up with me. We pretended to break up, but we really had a secret kind of relationship. He found out and…yeah."

"I think…that's the longest thing I've ever heard you say."

He nudged my shoulder. "You've kissed a guy, right?"

I gave him a look. "Why are you offering?"

"Ha-ha. You just said you've never had a boyfriend."

"You don't need a boyfriend to make-out with someone."

"Oooh, you're one of _those_ kinds of girls."

"Shut up! I am not!"

"Sure, sure."

"Do you have any tattoos or piercings?"

Fang shook his head. "No tattoos, I have a lip ring but I never wear it."

"Such a bad boy."

"Ever been drunk?"

"Nope."

"You've never lived."

"Says the boy who lives in small town, USA."

"You're hilarious."

"I try. Have you ever been in a fist fight?"

"Besides Iggy, yes. Some football player that was jealous because his girlfriend was hitting on me. I also thought I was going to have to fight Lissa's dad."

"I would pay to see that."

"What's the craziest thing you've ever done?"

"Let's see, I went bunji-jumping once. It was awesome, but it was nothing compared to skydiving."

"I'm jealous."

"Of course you are. Okay, on a scale of one to ten, ten being the best and one the worst rate yourself as a kisser."

Fang leaned over his seat into mine. "You tell me."

I pushed his head away and laughed. "I would say negative five."

"I think we both know you'd really give me a solid ten if not higher."

"Dream on."

"If you died today, would you say you lived a full life?"

"Um no."

"You've jumped out of a plane and still say no. You must have high standards."

"What's you and Iggy's story?"

"What?"

"It's just that you guys don't really look alike."

Fang shut his mouth and focused on the road.

"You don't have to tell me," I said. "You do have three passes left."

Fang nodded.

"Okay well then if you had to punch Iggy, your grandma, or your mom in the face, HAD to or they all died who would you punch?"

"Iggy. What about you?"

"Definitely my mom. And I wouldn't hold back." I said without hesitation. "Boxers or briefs."

Fang snorted. "Boxers. Biggest lie you've ever told."

I hesitated. NOW right NOW. I wanted to say. "Pass."

Fang glanced at me, but quickly came up with something else. "Do you remember your dreams?"

"Only some of them. If you could change one thing about me, what would it be?"

"I don't think I would change anything."

"You don't _think_?"

He shrugged. "You're right, thinking about it I'd probably make you mute."

I whacked his arm again. "You're such a loser."

His lips twitched into a half-smile, but it was gone before I got a good look. "I'll steal your question."

"I would definitely make you talk more." I said. "Actually, I take that back. It goes well with your whole don't-come-near-me façade. What made Lissa so special?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you're so anti-social and try to avoid everyone yet you dated her for over a year. What was different about her?"

"Dunno. Maybe it was because she was so persistent. Or that she was unlike any other girl in the school."

"That's deep."

"Shut up. If you had a super power what would it be and why?"

"Oh hell yes, this is my question! Okay, I would have the power to have _all_ powers."

"Seems like a hassle."

"No I'm so awesome; I can control them and don't go insane. I'll steal your question."

"Invisibility."

"Why? You already stick the shadows; wouldn't you want something that you don't practically already have?"

"No. If a friend told you your boyfriend was cheating on you, would you believe them?"

"Depends on the friend. What would you do if you were invisible?"

"Sneak into the girl's locker room while their changing." I turned and glared at him. "Joking, I don't know. Do something worthwhile. If you know something about a person, that they don't want anyone else to know, would you tell them or keep it to yourself?"

"I guess it depends on the secret. What do you do in your free time?"

"Play basketball in the driveway. Do you play any sports?"

"I run in my spare time. What is—?"

Fang cut me off. "Max wait."

"Now what?"

He nodded his head outside the car. "Look."

I felt a grin spread across my face when I realized where we were. "You're kidding me."

We were at a fair.

**A/N:**

**So that's the third chapter of Santa Cruz. It was mostly just a filler and it wasn't my best writing, but I hope you like it anyway. So we're getting a puppy this Friday, so right now we're basically puppy proofing the house and I'm in charge of training the dog so I just want to say that my updates are going to be every Friday.**

**Thanks for reading, please review, and updates will start being on Fridays.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So when I said updates would be on Friday…I didn't realize we would be getting a puppy on a Friday. So here's the chapter that was supposed to be up Friday. My bad and puppies are a hand full.**

_Previously on Santa Cruz:_

"_I'm Iggy! Fang's brother."_

"_So I'm sitting here. If you don't want me here then speak now or forever hold your breath."_

_Fang sat beside me in silence._

_Iggy jumped in. "Don't talk to Fang about his music. That's when he's most violent."_

"_ZOMG you must be Max! Nice to meet you, I'm Nudge!"_

_Maya Walker had been put into rehab for drug abuse. Max was spotted getting down and dirty at a local club. The moves she was pulling should probably be illegal. The girls may have just lost a large number of their fans._

"_Do you know the band WindChill Premise?"_

_Fang shrugged. "They have good music, but the lead singer is kinda stuck up."_

_We were at a fair._

Chapter 4:

The first thing we did was find Iggy. It wasn't too hard. He was sitting front row of a magic act surrounded by little kids. He was completely and totally enthralled. It was adorable. Fang and I stood at the back until the show was over. Once it was done, Iggy jumped up and grabbed our arms. He started pulling us to what I assumed would be the death of us.

"Okay, so we're going to go to _all _of the rides and we're to get popcorn and cotton candy and hotdogs. Oooh we'll go to Physic Mia and then— is that what I think it is? _Yes!_ It's a pirate ship! And next to it is the swing around oooh and the paratrooper! _What do you want to go on first?_"

He was bouncing up and down, his eyes running across over everything and every person here. I looked and Fang and he shrugged.

"Where do you want to go, Igs?" He asked.

"Well," Iggy started, checking his watch. "It's only 11:30 right now and they close at 9. So we have to pace ourselves. We can't get carried away in the first two hours."

Fang shook his head. "Last year he threw up in the third hour." He explained.

"Yeah, let's make sure that doesn't happen again." I agreed.

"Okay we're going to go the pirate ship first, but only because it's wimpy and it doesn't go that fast. We still have to go on it though, otherwise we'd hurt its feelings."

"Yeah…I would hate to hurt an inanimate objects feelings…"

Iggy nodded at me. "I told you she would understand, Fang."

Fang rolled his eyes. "Pirate ship?"

Iggy saluted and started dragging me away. I reached out and hooked my hand around Fang's wrist at the last second to drag him with us. No way was I going to be stuck with Iggy alone at a fair. It spells suicide.

**Line break.**

The pirate ship, paratrooper, tea cup ride (where we finally managed to drag Fang into after an hour and I still somehow recorded the whole thing), several mini roller coasters, a Ferris wheel, a shit load of hot dogs, and the best moment of the day: the tunnel of love. Where Fang, me, _and _Iggy squeezed into the small boat and fooled the ride manager that we were indeed a three-some. That recorded real well.

Nine hours later, with only thirty minutes until it closed and everyone was either trying to go on one more ride or started heading out, we finally managed to ride _every_ single ride. Iggy and I managed to dunk Fang in the dunk tank, Fang pegged Iggy with a pie to the face, and then we went to Physic Mia who ended up hitting on _me_. It was very flattering.

"Alright," Fang said standing up from one of the three benches we occupied. "Parks closing and its dark out. Time to go."

"And it's cold." I mumbled, pulling Fang's jacket tighter around me. "I hope you know you're never getting this back."

He raised an eyebrow at me but didn't comment. Instead he tried to haul Iggy's ass up.

"Let me be, man! Let me die here in sweet, sweet peace." Iggy cried.

"Are you sure it's safe for him to be driving?" I asked.

"Aside from being full and stupid, he's fine." Fang assured. He pushed Iggy a little to get him going. "Come on, Max."

I frowned and held my arms out. "Carry me."

Fang groaned and looked at me like I grew another head. "You're supposed to be the sensible one."

I shook my head. "I never agreed to that."

"Max."

"That's my name. How about a piggyback ride?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose for a second before grasping my arm and swinging me onto his back in one fluid motion. He leaned down and grabbed my bag then moved both hands to my thighs to keep me in place.

Iggy, who finally came to his senses, stood open mouthed. "He never gives _me _a piggyback ride." He whined.

I rested my head on Fang's shoulder as they started walking. "It's because you're not a girl." I said seriously.

Iggy stole my bag from Fang's hand and pulled out my video camera. The red light came on and he trained the lens on us. "Enjoying yourself there, Fang?"

Fang simply shook his head and readjusted me.

"Oh come on, it's not every day you have a hot girl on your back. Unless there's something you need to tell us about."

I grinned. "Apparently there's a lot you don't know about Fangy-boy here."

Fang turned his head slightly to give me a cold look. "Remember whose back you're on."

I nodded and quickly my buried my head deeper into his shoulder so I didn't say anything else. Iggy had other ideas.

"What are you talking about? Fang, what is she talking about?"

"Don't worry about it."

Iggy groaned as one of Fang's hands disappeared from my leg and suddenly I was being lowered. I snapped my head up in time to watch Fang as he gently put me in the passenger seat of his car. He grabbed my camera and bag from Iggy and stuffed them by my feet before he closed the door. The two said something to each other before Iggy skipped—yes, he actually skipped— off towards his car.

I pulled out my camera to scroll through the videos as Fang turned the car on. I pulled my legs up and attempted to lie down in the small space.

"What are you doing?" Fang asked, taking his eyes off the road for a second.

"Look," I brought the camera closer to show him the footage. "You're smiling."

He looked at the camera then down to me. "You should delete that."

"No way. You never smile_._"

"I smile." He said defensively.

I had to look up to give him a look. "This is the first smile I've seen from you in the week I've known you. That's not normal."

"Neither is giving a girl you just met a piggyback ride."

"Maybe it was the twenty questions. Hey, Halloween is next week. It must be your favorite holiday, yeah?"

Fang shook his head. "Not really. You?"

"Eh, I never really got to celebrate it as a child. So nah."

"Well what's your favorite?"

"Are we still playing twenty questions?" I asked, suddenly very awake. "Because I have lots I still want to ask. Like where did you get the name Fang? Why you never told Iggy? Why are you antisocial and don't like people? I could go on."

"Just answer the question, Max."

"Fine, fine. I don't really have a favorite. We never celebrated Christmas and birthdays weren't a big deal either. I like Fourth of July for the fireworks and New Years because we would always go to New York, but neither are really my favorite."

"What about Thanksgiving?"

"Oh, yeah. I always forget about the good ole day of thanks. You would think it would be my favorite because I eat so much food, but we were never home or together for Thanksgiving. So it is also a no go."

"That's," Fang started. "Actually really sad."

I shrugged. "Every family is different."

"You should go to sleep." Fang said suddenly.

"I'm not tired."

"Your eyes keep closing."

"I'm good." I argued.

He pushed my head into the center arm rest. "Just go to sleep."

Now that he mentions it…

**Line break.**

I woke up in my bed, weird because last thing I remember was being in Fangs car. I was still in my wig and my clothes, but my boots, gloves, and hat were by my bed. I was even under the covers. What the hell? I threw the covers off of me and opened the attic stairs. Dr. M was in the kitchen.

She smiled. "Good morning, Max. You're up later than usual."

I rubbed my eyes. "What time did I get in?"

"Nick pulled up some time after ten thirty. He tried to get you up, but you were wiped. He carried you upstairs. Sweet boy."

"Sweet is _exactly _how I would describe him."

Dr. M's face suddenly went serious. "Ella's at a friend's house, so I thought this would be a good time to talk."

I raised my eyebrows but waved her on.

"Nudge showed me that article in the newspaper. About you and Maya." I nodded. "She isn't in rehab is she?"

I shook my head. "Nope. She's at a boarding school in the mountains."

Dr. M tilted her head. "Then why would they print those lies about WindChill Premise?"

I shrugged. "Money. People like Andi Waters get paid a lot of money to write false things like that. They never know the real facts, but that doesn't matter to them. They want the next top story and the credit. We usually just ignore what they have to say."

"But it's wrong."

"Yeah, well when we try and correct things like that…it never goes the way we want. Sometimes it works out the right out, other times it turns out better for them. You just have to let things go."

"What I want is to be left alone. I've been gone for a week and because the press hasn't seen us around they decide to step in. Leaving people alone isn't what they're good at. They're good at screwing up people's lives."

**Line break.**

Fang nudged my shoulder. "You okay?" He asked. "You've been out of it all week."

"It's Thursday."

I felt him shrug. "So? You've been spacey since the fair. Before the fair."

"How would you know if I've been spacey? You just met me."

"Two weeks ago."

"Eleven days." I corrected my head still in my arms on the lunch table. He didn't reply. I sighed and lifted my head. "You win. Have you ever had people start rumors about you and you don't know what to do about it?"

Fang nodded. "Sure."

"What do you do?"

"Ignore it."

"What if ignoring it makes it worse?"

Fang locked his onyx eyes on my brown ones. "Fight back."

"Can you give me an example?"

He nodded again. "When Lissa and I really broke up, everyone thought it was because I got her pregnant."

I interrupted him. "Why would they think that?"

"She _hated _me. She thought I should've fought against her dad for her. When I didn't, she felt betrayed and like I didn't feel the same about her as she felt for me. But everyone thought she was pregnant. She wasn't telling them otherwise and I thought maybe it was true."

He paused.

"Well what happened?"

"I asked her. If she was pregnant. She said she wasn't so I asked why she wouldn't tell everyone there was no kid. She said it was easier if everyone else hated me too. I ignored the rumors and the stares."

"That's not fighting back."

"I let it go on for a month, and then I snapped. Made a big deal about the whole thing. I told her everything she didn't want to know. That no I didn't love her, no a kid wasn't going to make me love her, no way was she going to guilt trip me into fighting her dad. I told her I wasn't the one for her and that she needed to grow up."

"And then…?"

"Then I made her tell the entire school she wasn't pregnant. We haven't spoken since."

"Who knew you had such a backbone." I grinned at him. "Why would you do that if you could care less what people think about you?"

He gave one of this soul searching looks again. "Sometimes time you have to do what you have to do. Forget about the consequences. Fight back."

**Line break.**

Fang's advice inspired me. That night I packed a bag and told Dr. M I would be back on Saturday for Halloween with Fang and Iggy for a horror movie night at their place. She asked me where I was going until then; I simple grinned and waved my camcorder in the air.

"I'm fighting back." I told her.

I drove twelve hours to the place where WindChill Premise recorded their first music video. It was practically in the middle of nowhere, but had a beautiful waterfall and rocky cliff. By the time I got there, the sun was getting ready to set.

I tore the wig from my head and stuffed it in my bag. Then I took my natural hair out of its braid and shook it out. It looked slightly wild, the color seemed darker than the last time I really saw I, but as I set up the camcorder on the tripod I got more relaxed. Max Walker was coming out.

I sat on the edge of a rock and flashed the classic 'nice try' Walker smile at the camera as the red light came on.

"What up guys? This is Max Walker from the band WindChill Premise…"

**A/N: I apologize again for this chapter being late. Puppies are a pain. This was just kinda like a filler and some more interaction between Fang and Max and Dr. M and Max.**

**Oh yeah, Captain Daniel from like two chapters ago…well he's real. At my school there is a Captain Daniel and yes he does have a sword in his cane. He also has a megaphone.**

**Thanks for reading, please review, and I'll post something soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Previously on Santa Cruz:_

"_People like Andi Waters get paid a lot of money to write false things like that. They never know the real facts, but that doesn't matter to them. They want the next top story and the credit. We usually just ignore what they have to say."_

_Fang gave one of this soul searching looks again. "Sometimes time you have to do what you have to do. Forget about the consequences. Fight back."_

_As I set up the camcorder on the tripod I got more relaxed. Max Walker was coming out. I sat on the edge of a rock and flashed the classic 'nice try' Walker smile at the camera as the red light came on._

"_What up guys? This is Max Walker from the band WindChill Premise…"_

Chapter 5

Dr. M POV

Ella poked my head into the kitchen. "Hey mom?"

I turned around and smiled at her. "Morning Ells. Well actually it's afternoon now. What do you need?"

"…where's Max?"

"No idea, but I know she'll be back sometime tonight. Why?"

She shrugged. "It's hard to avoid and ignore a person when they aren't here."

I rolled her eyes. "Of course. So what are you and Nudge doing for Halloween tonight?"

"Nudge is coming over now so we can get ready. Then we're going to that teen club down the street for their big Halloween party."

"Sounds fun."

"Yeah it—"

"ELLLAAAAAA!" Nudge screamed sprinting into the kitchen. "Oh hi Dr. M. Anyway, Ella you're never going to guess what. Guess who just posted on the WCP YouTube page. Yeah Max, she posted a video talking back to the Andi Waters guy who wrote that article about WCP in the newspaper last week. You have to come watch this!"

Nudge grabbed Ella's wrist and started dragging her upstairs as the doorbell rang. I stopped following the girls and headed towards the front door instead. There was a boy standing there, strikingly handsome and slightly dark. He offered a small wave.

"Is Max here?"

"Nick right?" I asked. He nodded. "She'll be home in just a little bit. Why don't you come in?"

He hesitated for a second before stepping around me. "Where was she? Yesterday?"

I shrugged. "Don't know. She ran out of her Thursday night and I haven't heard from her since, but she told me she'd be back sometime right around now."

"Is she okay?"

"I think so."

Nudge jumped down the stairs. "Dr. M! You have to come watch this. You too, Nick!"

Together we climbed the stairs after Ella's hyper best friend. Ella was sitting in the office room waiting on the YouTube video to load.

"Nick Ride?" She asked. He nodded. "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for Max." He replied.

"The video's loaded!" Nudge screamed. Nick winced at the sound. "Everybody hush and watch!"

On video was Max, except without her wig on and her natural hair wild and down, sitting on a rock surrounded by a waterfall. As soon as the video started, she smiled. But it was the kind of smile that said she was up to something.

"What up guys? This is Max Walker from the band WindChill Premise and I'm here to give you the real facts. The ones Andi Waters forgot to put in his article. First things first, Maya isn't in rehab. She's on a study abroad program and thousands of miles away from the US. Another fact for you: she hates drugs and alcohol. She tried it once at some party and, well, let's just say the night didn't end well in her favor.

"As for me? I haven't been to a party since that sweet Hollywood one two years ago and even then I didn't get down and dirty. Maybe a little flirty, but not dirty." She paused. "Now Andi Waters, buddy ole pal, let's get something straight here. You have no reason to be ashamed of me; in reality _we _have every reason to be ashamed of _you._ In fact we should be ashamed of every person out there who tried to pry into a person's private life.

"On another note, I'm not even in Hollywood even more. The tour finished and as of three hours ago, the band WindChill Premise is no more. We will stop making albums and will not be having any concerts until we say otherwise. Think of it as if WCP is going into hiding. And it's not because of Andi Waters, or because Maya is no longer in the country.

"It's because I am a seventeen year old girl who just wants a normal life. WCP was great while it lasted but the press and paparazzi wore me down and right now we all just need a nice long break. WindChill Premise isn't gone forever, just until our little 'vacation' is over. Before I go, to all the fans out there, we would be no where without you guys. And that's why we aren't breaking up the band forever. We will be back.

"Last thing, for the press and paparazzi and people who think they know everything about us, you don't. You say my favorite color is green, well it's grey. My favorite food is not sushi, its cookies. And for God's sake Carter and I did not hook up last summer. We kissed for truth or dare and that's it. For all the Andi Waters out there, next time you want to start lies about us remember this video and remember this message. Don't push my buttons or you'll really see me get down and dirty. And trust me; it's not something you want to see."

She grinned at the camera. "Catch ya later guys." Then the screen went black.

I smiled softly, glad that she finally did something. Ella stared wide-eyed at the computer monitor and Nudge looked like she was going to pass out. Nick's mouth twitched slightly.

"Nudge," A new voice called. "You look like you just saw a ghost."

We all whipped around to see Max, now in her wig, standing at the door with her backpack on. "Max! Did you hear?"

Max cocked her head to the side. "Hear what?"

"WindChill Premise broke up! It's terrible."

Max shrugged and acted uninterested. "Sucks," Then she turned towards Nick. "Come on. I need ten minutes and then we can go."

As the two of them left, Max turned around and flashed me a smile. Secrets still safe.

**Line break.**

MPOV

"So where were you?" Fang asked as he lay on my bed.

"Here and there." I said as I grabbed what I need.

"As in?"

I stopped and looked at him. He was lying with his legs dangling off the edge and his hands behind his head eyes closed. "Fang."

"Hmm?"

"Now's a good time for a subject change."

He nodded. "Come here."

I raised an eyebrow but stood at the end of the bed. "What?"

He pulled himself up so that we were face to face. He placed one hand on the back of my neck and the other in my hair. His hand slid down my braid while the one on my neck pulled me closer. He looked me in the eye as both hands did something to my hair. He pulled his hands around to my shoulder, my hair following. And ruffled my hair but shaking it out.

He took out my braid.

"Why—?" I couldn't finish. The way he was looking at me was too intense.

His hands finally stopped and rested on my shoulders. "You always wear your hair in a braid. It looks better down."

Then he got up and grabbed my bag, starting to walk away. I trailed behind him, still dazed and definitely confused.

"You can't do that, you know." I finally said as I buckled my seatbelt.

Fang looked at me with a frown. "Take out your braid?"

I shook my head. "_No._ Look at girl like that and then not kiss her."

He tilted his head to the side. "So you're upset because I didn't kiss you?"

Ut-oh. "I don't know!" I said defensively. "I'm just saying."

He leaned across the seat and put a hand on my cheek to pull me closer. "So you're saying I can't look at you like this?"

"Yes."

"Unless." He started. "I do this."

He leaned closer and placed a soft kiss on the corner of my mouth. He kept eye contact with me as he turned my head a little and placed a small kiss on my lips. Then he dropped his hand and leaned back in his seat.

"Better?" He asked.

"Much." I said, grinning at him. "So tell me again whose going to be at your place."

Fang started the car and backed out. "Tess, Iggy's current beau, then JJ and Sam."

"Are they cool?"

"Tess and JJ are real chill. Sam's cool most of the time."

"Noted. Was Lissa ever frustrated with you when you guys were going out?"

He shrugged. "Sometimes. Why?"

"Now I can totally see why."

"Explain."

"Well did you ever look at her like that?"

Fang groaned. "We're back to that?"

"Yes. So did you?"

"Max, I wasn't looking at you any differently than normal."

"Yes you were!" I argued. "There's three looks you normally give me. One: blank/annoyed two: amused three: soul searching. The one you just gave me was none of the above."

"What would you call it?"

I paused, trying to think of a good word. "Hypnotic."

"Hypnotic?" Fang repeated. "Good or bad thing?"

"Answer my question first."

"Fine. I guess yes, I did sometimes look at her like that."

"Then you left her hanging a lot didn't you?" I predicted.

"I didn't know what I was doing!" He argued quietly.

"Explains why she hates you…" I said, trying to get under his skin.

"Shut up, Max." He groaned.

We sat in silence as he drove until he broke it.

"So is the look good or bad?" He asked.

I simply grinned and ignored him.

**Line break.**

Fang POV

"Damn," Max said slowly as I parked in the driveway. "This place is nice."

I shrugged and hopped out of the car with her following me. The second I opened the door, we were bombarded by Sally and Peter.

"Fang! Is this the Max you and Iggy have talked so much about?" Sally demanded and dragged Max into the house after a bear hug.

I nodded and Max smirked.

She nudged my side. "Who's captivated with whom?" She asked, referring back to our conversation when I realized she wasn't going anywhere.

"Max this is Sally and Peter. Guys this is Max."

"It's so good to meet you, Max!" Sally gushed, flipping her red hair from her shoulders. "I really wish we could talk some more…"

"Peter's work is having a Halloween party." I explained. "That's why they're dressed like weird people."

Sally swatted my arm. "Max, as long as you don't mind, I'll have Fang bring you back here one day so we can talk and get to know each other. I live with three boys, you have no idea how long I've waited for Iggy and Fang to get a female friend."

Peter checked his watch. "Sal, we have to go. It's nice to meet you, Max."

Max smiled politely as the two left. "She reminds me of Nudge."

I looked down at her. "Who?"

Max frowned. "Nudge. You used to babysit her."

I shook my head. "I've never babysat a girl named Nudge. I would remember that."

"She's the one who called you hot the day of the fair."

"Ooh. Her real name is Monique High. Yeah I babysat her."

"Case solved."

"Wanna go downstairs?" I started to turn, but Max quickly caught my wrist. I looked back at her.

"Show me around first." She commanded.

And it's not like I could say no.

So I pulled her upstairs and showed her around. "Iggy's room. Bathroom. Guest room. And this is my room; you can put your stuff down in here."

She went into my dark room and threw her bag on my bed. "Silly me, I thought you're room would be covered in pastels."

"Silly you." I agreed.

Max walked around my room, looking at things as I sat on my bed. She picked things up, like several of my books and read the back, and then she went through my IPod and sat at my desk messing with things on the surface.

"What are you doing?" I asked as she stopped to study something.

"You have to put emotion into a song if you want it to be good." She said randomly.

I sat up quickly and looked at her. "What?" She got up carrying my notebook and a pencil and lay down on her stomach next to me. I watched her warily.

"Emotion." She repeated, tugging my shirt so I lay next to her. "What you've written here is too robotic. You have a good start though."

"You write songs?" I asked as she erased something.

She simply smiled at me. "The first thing you need to do is forget about writing a song. The more you stress about it, the worse it will get. Let it flow."

"You make it sound easy." I told her.

She snorted. "Don't be ridiculous. It's not easy, but you can make it easier."

"So basically you're telling me to relax?"

"Basically." She handed me the pencil. "You play any instruments?"

"Guitar."

"Where is it?"

I nodded my head towards the closet. She got up and rummaged around for it.

"God, I'm going to have to teach you how to store the guitar too, huh?" She plucked lightly at the strings and started tuning after she sat back down.

"I don't play it much."

She nodded absentmindedly. "I can tell. It's totally out of tune…" She continued messing around with my guitar, when I spotted something new on her face. She was completely relaxed, content like she was in her element.

I reached over and pulled at one of the stings. "Sounds good."

"Could sound better." She mumbled and tried to tune it again. I caught her hands in mine and stopped her.

"Stop."

Max finally stopped and looked at me. "Sorry, I'm a perfectionist when it comes to guitars."

I nodded. "So you know how my eyes turn you on?"

She punched my shoulder. "I never said that!"

"Well it's hot when you play guitar."

She gave me a strange look then shook her head. "You're so blunt."

"I'm just saying." I argued. "Plus, when your hairs down you're a knock out."

She laughed. "You're such a loser."

My lips twitched.

"FANG!" Iggy shouted and I could hear him running up the stairs. "STOP HOGGING MAX!"

He burst into my room with a weak glare; it was lost with the wide grin stretched across his face. Max smiled at him and put my guitar down.

"Hi Igs."

His eyes narrowed the sight of us side-by-side on my bed. I was still lying down and Max was sitting by my waist.

"What were you two doing before I got here?"

Max grinned. "Hot make-out session."

Iggy blinked. "Explains why your hairs down." Then he reached over and bumped fists with me. "You scored man. Max is a solid fifteen out of ten."

Max rolled her eyes. "I'm right here you know."

"Be flattered." I told her.

"And I wear my hair down!" She suddenly exclaimed.

Iggy and I stared at her. "Nope, this is the first time." Iggy said.

"Point proven." I said and nudged her. "Alright, let's go watch some horror movies."

"Popcorn?" Max asked as she trailed behind Iggy and me.

"And cookies, you're favorite."

She tugged on my arm from behind. "How do you know they're my favorite?"

I gave her a look. "I know everything."

**A/N: Okay screw Friday updates. I'm just going to post when I post. So my puppy is a golden retriever and her name is Piper, she is absolutely adorable except when she tries to eat me. I also want to say thank you to all the people who review, it means a lot to me and makes me want to update faster.**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. I had some simple Fax action in there, but I still don't want to rush into anything and don't think that it's going to change their relationship in any way shape or form. I just want people to get the idea that the two of them are very comfortable with each other. I also put two new POV's in there, so I hope you liked them.**

**IMPORTANT QUESTION:**

**Do you want Dylan to be another singer who wants to try and duet with Max or do you want him to be one of paparazzi?**

**It's up to you. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Previously on Santa Cruz:_

"_WindChill Premise broke up! It's terrible."_

"_Max this is Sally and Peter. Guys this is Max."_

_Fang nodded. "So you know how my eyes turn you on?"_

_I punched his shoulder. "I never said that!"_

"_Well it's hot when you play guitar."_

_I gave him a strange look then shook my head. "You're so blunt."_

"_I'm just saying." Fang argued. "Plus, when your hairs down you're a knock out."_

"_Alright, let's go watch some horror movies."_

"_And cookies, you're favorite."_

_I tugged on Fang's arm from behind. "How do you know they're my favorite?"_

_He gave me a look. "I know everything."_

Chapter 6

MPOV

"So this is JJ, Tess, and Sam. They all have first lunch, so that's why you never see us hanging out together." Iggy explained.

I nodded. "Nice to meet you guys."

"So what movies are we watching?" Tess asked.

Fang handed her the large stack of DVDs.

"Nightmare on Elm Street, Dawn of the Dead, Friday the Thirteenth, Poltergeist, the Exorcist, Jaws, the Shining, Night of the Living Dead." She read. "Gosh, are we going to be able to finish all of these?"

"Let's find out." Iggy said and stuck in Night of the Living Dead.

Iggy and Tess settled on a large reclining chair. JJ and Sam sat on separate sides of one of the couches. And Fang and I sat on the smaller couch. The basement went dark, making it impossible tell what time it actually was outside, and the movie began.

"Holy fuck." JJ whispered as the end credits started to rolled. "When the mom went downstairs and saw Karen eating her dad's heart out, I was like holy hell we're in the basement."

"Don't worry, JJ." Iggy said and flexed his muscles. "I'll protect you."

"The only way for you to protect us, Igs," I said. "Is if you sacrifice yourself."

He glared at me and put in the next movie. Jaws. Three movies later, with no popcorn or cookies left and Tess asleep in Iggy's lap we decided to take a short break. I followed Fang upstairs to make more popcorn while everyone else tried to wake up Tess. Key word: tried.

"It's officially November." Fang said as he fiddled with the microwave.

"What?"

He nodded his head towards the oven clock. "It's one AM. Which means it's no longer October."

"It also means Thanksgiving is coming up. I'll be right back." I told him and dashed up the stairs towards his room. I rummaged around until I found what I was looking for then went back to the kitchen.

"That's my jacket." Fang commented as he handed me a bowl.

"You're so observant. Do you know left from right too?"

"Funny."

"Hey, fair warning I'm probably going to fall asleep during this movie."

He glanced back at me as we walked down the stairs. "Want me to take you home now?"

I shook my head. "Nope."

"Course not."

I practically threw myself onto the couch, sprawled out while Fang put the next movie in. When he tried to sit down, he shook his head and lifted me up enough so he could slip under me. My head was in his lap, Tess was still asleep, Iggy was nodding off, and JJ and Sam were…actually I don't know where they were.

The movie we were watching was the Exorcist. Let me just tell you something. The first thirty minutes scared the shit out of me. I have never been so happy to fall asleep in my life. I didn't even wake up on the couch like I thought I would. Instead, Fang was carrying me towards his car.

"What time is it?" I mumbled and shifted some.

"Past three AM. JJ and Sam left halfway though, and Tess and Iggy fell asleep."

"I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"Sokay. Movie was scary."

I laughed. "Tell me about it."

"Why? You watched it."

"That was rhetorical."

He lowered me into the passenger seat. "I know. I was just messing with you."

I smiled and curled up on the seat. "I didn't think you had it in you."

"No faith."

"By the way, I'm still not giving your jacket back."

"Wouldn't expect you to."

**Line break.**

The notebook

Wednesday 10/28 Ella To Nudge's

Wednesday 10/28 Ella Back

Thursday 10/29 Ella Nudge is coming over

Thursday 10/29 Max Be back Saturday

Friday 10/30 Ella Nudge is coming over

Saturday 10/31 Ella Nudge is coming over

Saturday 10/31 Max Back

Saturday 10/31 Max Going to Fang and Iggy's

Saturday 10/31 Ella Going to teen club with Nudge

Saturday 10/31 Ella Back

Sunday 11/1 Max Back

Sunday 11/1 Max Going exploring

Monday 11/2 Max Going downtown after school

Monday 11/2 Max Back

Tuesday 11/3 Ella Nudge is spending the night

Tuesday 11/3 Max Going downtown after school

Tuesday 11/3 Max Back

Wednesday 11/4 Ella Studying at Cami's house

Wednesday 11/4 Max Going downtown after school

Wednesday 11/4 Ella Back

Wednesday 11/4 Max Back

Thursday 11/5 Ella Catching a ride with Nudge before school

Thursday 11/5 Max Going to breakfast with Fang and Iggy

Thursday 11/5 Max Going downtown after school

Thursday 11/5 Max Back

Friday 11/6 Max Going downtown after school

Friday 11/6 Max Back

**Line break.**

Nudge POV

"Come in." Ella called after a soft tap knocked on her door. Max poked her head in. "Oh. It's you."

"Yeah. Hey sorry." She said and slid into the room. She handed Ella a piece of paper. "I just wanted to give you this."

"Neon video." Ella read. "What is this?"

"I don't know if you noticed, but I've been going downtown after school all week. Well I met these dancers and long story short I told them I would help them record a music video for their dance. I've been these out all day."

I took the paper from Ella. "Dress in neon colors and come to the address below. Be a star in a YouTube video and help a local dance team reach their dream. This sounds so cool Max."

She smiled. "Thanks. I hope you guys can come. It's tonight. If you come, I suggest wearing comfy shoes."

She smiled again and left the room.

"We should go." I told Ella.

"No way. I don't want anything to do with her."

"Max isn't not that bad, Ella. She helped me with my science homework last week. Plus she's friends with Nick. She has to be a pretty good person to hang out with Nick and James. You know it, just don't want to admit it."

"Fine. We'll go, but I'm not going to be nice to her."

I grinned. "I wouldn't expect you to." I stood up and started going through her closet. "I have the perfect outfit for the two of us."

I threw a pair of bright blue skinny jeans at Ella's head and then a white shirt after it. I continued looking for shoes for Ella and an outfit for me. I'm so glad we're the same size.**(The website is polyvore: Ella /neon_video/set?id=51008255 Nudge /neon_video/set?id=51008207.)**

**Line break.**

Fang POV

Iggy dragged me to the mall. It was right after Max called about some video things, he dragged me to the car and drove all the way to the mall. Why? To buy a bright yellow jacket and white skinny jeans. He looked ridiculous, but he had no problem with wearing it. Strange boy.

By the time we pulled up to the address, the parking lot was full. I recognized most of the cars, a lot of them being from our school. There were kids all over in bright colors talking to each other, obviously excited for this. I started looking around for Max as Iggy found a place to park.

"Found her." Iggy sang and skipped off towards our friend.

I followed at a slower pace, slightly shocked at the amount of people who showed up. My shock expanded when I saw what Max was wearing. She was wearing bright green skinny jeans and a blue hat over her normal braid, but that wasn't the problem. The problem was the shirt. It was black and sliced and cropped. The cropped I was used to…the slicing where I could see her bra I was not. **(The website is polyvore: neon_video/set?id=51008169.)**

"Nice shirt." I said.

She spun around and grinned at me. "Fang! You came."

"And you're wearing a hooker shirt."

Her smile didn't falter. "Trust me, this is nothing compared to my real hooker shirt."

My eye twitched. "Go change."

Max's grin widened. "Don't act like you don't like it."

I narrowed my eyes at her but dropped it. She had me there. "So what are we waiting for?"

"We're waiting for Heights. He's in charge and knows how he wants the video to be recorded."

We waited thirty minutes until Heights and other dancers showed up. I was surprised to see Nudge and Ella slip in too. Max told me Ella wasn't too big on her. Heights gathered everyone around so we could hear him talk.

"Before we start we just want to say thank you to everyone who showed up today. You guys have no idea how much this means to me. So here's the idea for the music video…"

His idea sounded difficult, but once everyone understood it went smoothly. Basically, with Max behind the camera, everyone in Neon colors would filter in and out on these strips of tape on the ground. The first take took thirty minutes, where the neon colors started on one side of the room and eventually ended up on the opposite side.

Most of the process confused me because it didn't look that cool. Then Max explained that later on she was going to edit everything later and then she was going to post it on their page—Cold Analogy. Video making isn't really my thing, so I just nodded my head.

After an hour, Cold Analogy started their dance. It took a lot of shots since no one could really take this seriously. The ending had a nice effect though. All the dancers slid up towards the front and pushed their faces into the camera.

It took three hours.

"Thanks so much, Max." Heights said as he walked her towards her car.

She grinned at him and watched as most cars peeled away from the parking lot. "No problem."

"So, um," He glanced at me, hovering at Max's side, and shut his mouth. "I'll call you later, okay?"

She nodded and watched him leave. Then she turned to me. "You scared him off, you know."

I looked down at her. "No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

I flashed her a quick half-smile. "Good. Now do me a favor?"

"I promise not to sleep with him."

I looked back at her, startled. "What?"

"It was a joke. What do you want?"

"Can I ride back with you?" I asked.

"What's wrong with Iggy?"

"He sings. The whole ride. It's more of a screeching sound."

"I dunno…you just scared off a potential date. I should make you suffer."

Hell no. "I'll make it up to you."

She leaned against her car. "Hmm. How so?"

I leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Name it."

She pushed me away and laughed. "Get in the car you idiot."

**A/N: Ugh, I hate this chapter so much that I'm cutting it short. This wasn't even supposed to be put into the story because it's so pointless and terrible, but I needed a filler to get on to the next chapter. So I've already started on the next chapter and below will tell you what you can look forward to.**

**The reviews you guys make always make me want to laugh. I honestly love reading them, makes my day. Well to answer some questions: Piper is not my first pet. I've had two dogs (Duke and Riley) and two cats (Kilo and Kittikens) already, and one frog (Bubbles) but he doesn't count. Right now in our house are Duke, Kittikens, and Piper. My favorite cookie is usually chocolate chip, but I also like sugar cookies. Some of you think Fang knows about Max being Max Walker…well you'll just have to wait and read to find out.**

**The next chapter you can expect a surprise visit from Dr. Martinez's old fashioned parents who know nothing about Max and believe in having kids at eighteen. You're going to meet Angel and Gazzy as Fang babysits them with Max. And then we're going to have a disaster Thanksgiving.**

**Thanks for reading, please review, and I **_**really **_**hate this chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Previously on Santa Cruz:_

"_Your cousin you've never met or heard of is coming to live with you." Nudge to Ella_

_Ella seemed less than interested in my appearance in her home, maybe even a little vile. The few times we actually crossed paths she acted like I didn't exist, I returned the favor: Max about Ella_

"_Max isn't that bad, Ella." Nudge to Ella_

"_I'll make it up to you. Name it." Fang to Max_

Chapter 7

Third week in November: 5th week in Santa Cruz

"Shit." Dr. M said as she put down the phone.

Ella and I glanced up in surprise. She never cusses. "What's wrong, mom?"

She looked at us. "My parents are coming down early for Thanksgiving."

"A week and a half early?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry girls but you two are going to need to miss the first hour or two of school. We have to talk."

I put my plate in the bowl as she started talking.

"First things first, Max I'm going to need you to start calling me Val."

"You gotcha, _Val._"

"Second, Max isn't related to you by blood Ella. When I say cousin, I meant that her mom was my sorority sister and I had always promised to look after Max is something ever happened. I never thought anything actually would so I never told you. I should have and I'm sorry.

"Now Max, my parents are very…old fashioned, if you can even call it that. I don't really know what to call them, but what you need to know is that they believe in getting married right out of high school and having a kid right after that. The woman is a stay at home mom, the man works, and they expect a minimum of two kids.

"Obviously, I didn't do any of those things. I work, there is no man, and Ella's an only child. They think that, because I took Max in, that I'm trying to change my ways. They're very stubborn with their ways and never listen when I try to tell them that no one does that anymore.

"Long story short: we aren't very close. They come one a year and it's always very stressful. Ella's almost fifteen, but you Max are seventeen. Which means they expect you to already have a fiancée and they expect Ella to have some sort of boyfriend."

I snorted. "Fiancée? I don't even have a boyfriend."

Dr—I mean Val— nodded. "I know. My parents are very strange, to say the least. So we need to figure out some way to fool them into thinking that we practice the ways they practice."

"Why don't you just tell them that you don't do that?"

She signed. "I've tried, but that's how they grew up and they just don't understand the concept of today's world."

"So you want us to find someone for us to pretend date into making your parents believe whatever it is they believe?" I clarified.

"Yes, oh and you and Ella have to get along. At least while they're here."

I glanced at Ella in time to see her glare at the table. "Ella and I will work on that, and in the meantime I think I know just the right people to play this game."

I grinned. I was going to enjoy this next part.

**Line break.**

"Miss Martinez, you're late." Mr. Cause said as I walked into the door. "Do you have a note?"

I handed it to him silently, watching as he read it and waved me on. I walked to the back and threw my stuff down next to Fang's bag. He glanced at me with curiosity dancing in his eyes.

"Where were you?"

"We have a little crisis at home." I told him and sat on the stool.

"Wanna talk about it?"

I grinned at him. "I am so glad you said that."

He frowned. "Why?"

"Because this crisis involves you. Well technically you'd be the solution."

"What? Are you okay?"

I slapped his hand away as it tried to check me for injuries. "I'm peachy."

Fang gave me a look. "Then what?"

"Remember how you owe me?"

He nodded slowly.

"Great. Wanna get married?"

**Line break.**

Fang groaned and rubbed his head. As soon as the bell signaling the end to third period, Fang dragged me out into a private area so I could explain to him why I had just proposed. We were currently missing forth period.

"Basically, Dr. M's parents are controlling and you need me to pretend I'm madly in love with you." He summed up.

"Yes and that we're having sex and plan on having a kid by the end of our high school career."

He groaned again. "But we're not having sex and I don't love you."

"So? Act like I'm Megan Fox or someone with big boobs that you would love to get in bed with."

Fang gave me a look. "Megan Fox?"

"Yeah. Don't all guys fantasize about her?"

"I don't know."

"So you're not a guy?"

He glared at me. "You want my help or not?"

"Please and thank you." I said. "Also can you blackmail Iggy into pretending he's dating Ella?"

Fang snorted. "On what condition?"

"You can drive Tank."

"For how long?"

"Until they're gone." I promised.

He nodded. "Deal."

"Wait, you have to take me wherever I want to go."

"I already do that."

"Shut up and shake my hand." He took my hand, but instead of shaking it he brought it to his lips and my knuckles. "What was that for?"

"I'm acting like I'm in love with you."

"How's that going for ya?"

He gave me mischievous look. "I think I'm definitely going to enjoy this."

**Line break.**

When Fang said he was going to enjoy this, I didn't think he'd enjoy it this much. He took Iggy away from the lunch table to talk to him about the fake dating Ella thing; five minutes later they returned with Iggy sulking and Fang had a smug expression on his face.

"I'm in." Iggy mumbled. "But only because Fang _blackmailed _me!"

I shot Fang a sharp look. "I was joking about the blackmail part."

Fang shrugged. "I know, but if I suffer he suffers."

"And tell me exactly how you're suffering."

Fang softened his gaze. "I didn't mean it like that, Max."

Iggy laughed. "The love is practically dripping from you guys."

I rubbed my eyes and laid my head on my arms, already exhausted. Fang shifted on the bench beside me and put a hesitant hand through my hair.

"Try and do that without that look on your face." Iggy told him. There was silence for a moment and then: "Damn, yeah look at her like that and no one will second guess you guys."

Fang's hand tailed down towards my waist as Iggy tried to tell us why he shouldn't be the one to fake-date Ella.

"Well Tess and I just broke up and so I feel like it'd be awkward if she saw Ella and I. Plus Ella is practically three years younger than me, and even though you guys don't really like each other she's like your sister. And I couldn't date your sister, Max; it'd be like dating you. And…hey you aren't listening to me are you?"

Nope because Fang's hand had slipped under my shirt slightly and was rubbing circles into my hip, and I don't think he even realized what he was doing. It was torturous for me and we were only pretending to date, I feel bad for Lissa or anyone else Fang dates later in life because it must be excruciating for them. The boy in black knows exactly how to make you go crazy. And without even trying.

"When do they get here, Max?"

I lifted my head at Fang's question. "Tonight."

"And we meet them when?"

I shrugged. "Val says we're going to try and put it off for as long as possible so we can get it right or whatever."

"You're calling her Val now?"

I nodded. "Yup, she thinks it's more appropriate. And, get this; Ella has to be friendly towards me starting when we get home."

"Let's hope she's a good actor." Iggy joked.

"I could hope the same for you two." I retorted.

When lunch was over, I started walking away the way I always do when someone pulled me aside. I glanced up in surprise to see Fang standing there with a weird expression on his usual blank face.

"What's up?" I asked.

"You said 'when we get home.'"

"I'm not following."

"Home. Not Ella's place or where I'm staying like you usually do. Which means you think you're home?" He finished it in a question, his eyes running over my face trying to pry into my thoughts.

I paused. "Is it sad that this is the longest I've ever stayed in one place, and I've only been here a month and a week?"

"Yes."

"When I'm here, I do feel at home. I feel like myself. And aside from a math teacher who is always hitting on me, I wouldn't change anything here."

"So home?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Home. And I have you to thank for that."

He raised an eyebrow. "Why me?"

"You were my first friend here."

No matter how hard he tried to fight it, a small smile crept onto his face. He reached out and squeezed my hand before stuffing his hands back into the front pocket of his jeans the way he always does.

"Now you're stuck with me."

I grinned. "Lucky me."

**Line break.**

When I got home two hours after school was out, Fang taking Tank back with him, the house was spotless. The floors were almost sparkling, the bathrooms were glistening, and Val was sweating.

"Maybe it's time for a shower." I suggested.

She shook her head viciously. "They're going to be here in _two _hours. I still need to cook dinner, clean the yard, you and Ella need to clean your rooms, and I need to clean my room and take a shower. There isn't enough time."

I placed a hand on her shoulder. "Go clean your room and take a shower. I've got everything under control down here."

"Honey, I hate to break it to you but you can't cook for your life."

I grinned. "Who said anything about me cooking?"

I finally managed to get Val into her room after twenty minutes of her continuing to scrub an already clean floorboard. Ella got home in time to start cleaning her room, somehow missing her moms near meltdown. I just finished my room when the doorbell rang.

"Hey." I said as I swung the door open to reveal Fang and Iggy.

"So where's the kitchen?" Iggy asked, pushing past me.

I pointed to my right and handed him to recipe Val wanted made. "Thank you." I told him.

Iggy head the recipe then laughed. "Too easy."

"You have an hour and thirty minutes."

"Like I said: too easy."

"Ella's a lucky girl."

"And she hasn't even met me yet." He said and shooed me off. "Now get out of here. Chief Iggy's in the house."

I pulled Fang out to the front yard and handed him a rake. He started working in silence, leaving me to rake up the leaves on my side of the yard while he did his. He finally looked at me when we met up in the middle and squished our piles together.

"Thanks."

"I'm a good friend." He said and smirked at me.

"Fiancée." I corrected.

He dropped his rake and pulled me closer. "Should I give you a ring?"

"You know someone proposed to me once."

Fang opened his eyes and tightened his hold on my waist. "You're full of surprises."

"I was seven." I informed him. "Tommy Cherwell though he was so smooth. His daddy gave him twenty-five cents and he bought me a plastic ring from one of those prize machines you always see in restaurants. Turns out he just wanted my ice cream."

Fang chuckled, the feeling vibrating from where he rested his chin on top of my head. "So I don't need to be jealous?"

"Nope. Tommy and his family were only visiting. I never saw him again."

"He missed out."

"He stole my ice cream."

I pulled away slightly and Fang open his eyes to see what I was doing. "What's wrong?" He asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Why are you helping me?"

He frowned. "Cause you're my friend."

"Well yeah, but you still barely know me."

"I know enough."

"Fang."

He sighed and dropped his arms. "Because I want to get to know you. Because I like who I am when you're around."

I nodded and he wrapped his arms around me again.

"And because I'm madly in love with you and because I just _love _having sex with you."

I laughed and shoved him away from me. He was caught by surprise and went down. Right into the pile of leaves. There were so many that Fang seemed to disappear in them, the only thing I could see were his black colored jeans. Then a tan hand shot out and ripped me down with him.

Next thing I knew, I was laying on top of him surrounded by leaves. He reached up and pulled a few leaves from my hair.

"Looks like you're going to need a shower too." He said.

"And whose fault is that?" I demanded, popping my elbows up on his chest.

"Yours." He replied. "You pushed me in first." He added when I tried to argue.

"You didn't have to pull me down after you."

A half-smile lit his face. "Worth it." He said and moved his hand to my hair again, only this time he pulled my hair out of its braid. "I'm positive I've told you before, your hair looks better down."

I shook my head at him, shaking leaves out of his hair. "Can I get up now?"

"Why? I quiet like this position."

I smacked his arm. "Moment over." I told him and hopped up.

Fang stood up slower, picking the leaves covering his body off of him. He finished and started pulling things from my now loose hair.

"It's been two hours." He informed me as I got the last leaf off of my jeans. "And—"

"Excuse me?"

Fang and I turned around to see an older couple getting out of a car parked in the Martinez driveway. The woman, who spoke, was out of the car and coming towards us in a dress too expensive for any occasion. The man was pulling bags out of the trunk.

"Oh dear, Valencia's description of you did you no justice." The woman continued, this time pinching my cheek. "And you have such an unusual name too."

"I'm sorry; I didn't catch your name." I said, though I already had a feeling.

She gave a shrill laugh. "I apologize, where are my manners? My name is Tanya Martinez, but honey you can call me Grandma."

**A/N: I was going to make this chapter longer, but I decide to split it into two separate chapters so they don't overwhelm people (me). I don't know if anyone noticed the **Third week in November: 5th week in Santa Cruz **at the start of the chapter, but all it does is tell you the general date and how long Max has been in Santa Cruz. It's mostly for me because it matches my notes I have on paper. It has no real significant.**

**So we've finally met Val's parents, or rather her mom and I also threw in some nice FAX moments i.e.: Max proposing. This chapter, as well as the next few, are really important because it speeds up the story and brings the characters together.**

**Thanks for reading, please review, and do you/ a close friend have a crazy family?**


	8. Chapter 8

_Previously on Santa Cruz:_

"_Why are you helping me?"_

"_Because I want to get to know you. Because I like who I am when you're around."_

"_Basically, Dr. M's parents are controlling and you need me to pretend I'm madly in love with you." Fang summed up._

"_Yes and that we're having sex and plan on having a kid by the end of our high school career."_

"_Also can you blackmail Iggy into pretending he's dating Ella?"_

"_Wanna get married?" Max to Fang._

"_My name is Tanya Martinez, but honey you can call me Grandma."_

Chapter 8

"And who is this strapping young man beside you?" She asked, peering up at Fang.

"Nick, ma'am." He said, shaking her hand flashing her a charming smile.

Not one of his half-smiles or smirks, buts a full on smile with teeth. I stared at him with my mouth open.

He wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my temple. "Problem babe?" Laughter was obviously dancing in his eyes. "Do you need any help, Mr. Martinez?" He asked suddenly, dropping his arm and going to help Tanya's husband with their luggage.

"Such a charming boy." Tanya said. "How long have you two been together?"

And this is why Val wanted us to wait so we could plan things out. "Quite awhile now." I answered, hoping she wouldn't question me further.

She didn't. No instead she asked: "Planning on tying the knot anytime soon?" She even added a wink.

"Um—"

"Mom!" Val said running out of the house in a nice dress. "Papi, how was your drive?"

"Oh Val, you didn't tell me Maxine was dating such a fine man."

Val smiled. "It didn't come up. Why don't you guys come inside? Ella and her boyfriend just finished cooking dinner."

Tanya smiled, obviously delighted at the news of Ella and Iggy, and followed her husband and daughter into the house. Fang nudged me as he passed, carrying three suitcases.

"You okay?" He asked.

I frowned and led him to the guest room instead of answering.

"Hey," He said and grabbed my arm before I could leave the room. "What's wrong?"

I offered him a small smile. "Nothing."

He didn't believe me, but took my hand and didn't question me as we entered the kitchen.

"Are Nick and James staying for dinner?" Tanya asked when we entered.

"Oh no." Val said. "We simply didn't make enough for seven of us."

Tanya frowned. "Well no worries. Since Julio and I are staying until Christmas, I'm sure we'll all have time to get to know each other."

Silence.

"Christmas? Ma, you didn't say you were staying that long."

Tanya smiled and placed her hand over Val's. "Your father and I understand that you're going to need some help now that Max is living here. Especially with Nick and Max's accelerating relationship."

Fang tightened his hold on my waist as we waited for her to continue.

"You never know when those two are going to bring one of their own into our lives." She added.

**Line break.**

While the adults talked inside, the rest of us retreated to the outside to stand in front of Tank.

"Talk about an awkward conversation." Iggy mumbled.

"Do I look like a slut to you?" I asked Fang.

Ella jumped in. "Do you want us to answer that truthfully? Then yes. You wear half-shirt, tight pants, and see through clothes. You're a constant flirt and don't care what anyone has to say about you. Do you know what people say about you? They think you're sleeping with Nick. I mean why else would he like you? You're stuck up and self-centered and—"

"How do you have friends?"

I blinked up in surprise to look at Iggy. "Do you want to know what people think about you?" He continued. "Oh wait, they don't even know who you are. At least they didn't until Max showed up, but when they realized she was living with Ella Martinez they were first like: who? Then oh, that girl who cares too much about what others think. They think you're a desperate freshman who is a follower and can't think for herself. You keep complaining that Max is ruining your life, but that's only because you haven't given her a chance to let you see just how amazing she is. Hell Fang is more open than I've ever seen him, and quite frankly you're missing out on a great person either because you're too stubborn or too caught up in yourself."

"Maybe we should go." Fang suggested after yet another awkward silence.

I nodded. "Good plan. I'll see you guys at school?"

Fang shoved Iggy in the passenger seat and then turned back around to face me. "Course. Night and good luck."

I smiled. "Thanks, at this rate I'm sure we're going to need it."

When they left, I turned to Ella. She was staring blankly at the place where Iggy was standing.

"Are you okay?"

"He made me sound like a bitch." She whispered. "Like one of those girls Nudge and I always make fun of."

"Maybe you needed to hear it."

The sad thing was: this was the first real conversation we've had.

**Line break.**

This is how the rest of the dinner went:

"So, Ella, how long have you and James been dating?"

"Did he court you? I remember when Julio did that for me. So romantic."

"I'm a hopeless romantic. My parents weren't. My mother was put into an arranged marriage with my father when she was just sixteen years old. She absolutely loahed him at first, but then barely a year later here I am!"

"I met Julio my junior year and knew right away that he was the one for me. We got married right before graduation and found out I was pregnant with Valencia shortly after. My parents had doubts that Julio wouldn't stick around, but he proved them wrong."

"Julio and I have been together for 49 years."

"Maxine, how long do you think you and Nick will last?"

"If you want my advice, then I'm going to have to tell you not to let that young man go. So handsome and charming. He would have won my parents over in a heartbeat."

There was also lots of her shrill laughter, lots of nose wrinkling when she didn't like our answers, lots of wine drinking on her behalf. But, not soon enough, dinner was finally ended and we all retreated to our rooms. However, it was only 7 PM so I called Fang and promised to tell him all about dinner if he just got me the hell out of there.

It's where I am now. Sitting on Tank's hood with Fang staring at the stars on some road in the middle of nowhere.

"Tanya seems…interesting." Fang decided.

I rolled my eyes. "She was almost obsessed with you. Oh he's so charming this, so handsome this, so perfect that. I swear she would marry you if she could."

Fang cracked a smile. "Tell her I'm taken."

"By yours truly. Hey, we need to think of all that couplely stuff."

He raised an eyebrow. "Which is?"

"Where'd we meet?"

"Downtown." He decided. "I saw you and your odd colored hair and had to come over to talk to you."

"When was this?"

"Let's see. I came up to you over a month ago, so let's say a few months over a year."

"Except I didn't live here a year ago."

He paused. "Which is why we met downtown, you were here for a concert and I was with Iggy. I ditched his sorry ass, good thing too cause then I met you."

"So earlier," I started, just remembering his weird behavior. "You smiled for Tanya."

"Mhmm, and you freaked when she called you Maxine."

I frowned. "Only you would notice that. And I have a good reason."

"I'll tell you if you tell me."

"Fine."

"Okay, I smile for parents." He said. "Otherwise, they think I'm this tall-dark kid that their kid hangs out with. Probably emo and definitely never talks."

"You're talking a lot now."

He shrugged. "It's easy to talk to you. Now why did you freak?"

"Because," I stared at the stars. "My real name is Maxine. Everyone just assumes it is."

I pictured Fang's eyebrows furrowing. "Then what is it?"

"Maximum," I finally said. "My mom named me that for Maximum-pain-in-my-ass, Maximum-waste-of-9-months. I could go on."

"I'm-"

"Don't say sorry!" I cut in. "I hate when people apologize for something they had no control over."

Fang recovered quickly. "I was just going to say I'm glad you told me."

I smiled at him. "Nice save."

He nudged me and then we were laying in silence. But this silence wasn't as bad as they usually were, there was no awkwardness. It was comfortable and understanding. Almost describing my relationship with Fang exactly. I haven't felt something like this since I came here. It was relaxing and a perfect way to end a hectic night.

**Line break.**

"Do me a favor?" Is the first thing that flies out of Fang's mouth when he sees me the next morning.

I raise an eyebrow and ask, "And why should I?"

He leans back and gives me a deadpanned look. "Because I'm pretending to sleep with you."

"Right. So what do you need?"

"Babysit with me? It's Wednesday and it will get you out of the house for pretty much the whole day," He said. "The kids are easy going and you really won't have to do much."

"So the point of me going is...?"

"They hate me. Well at least, Gazzy does. You'd be like my bargaining piece."

"First off, what the hell is a bargaining piece? Second, Gazzy?"

Fang shook his head. "His sister calls him that. And I mean if you come, they don't hate me as much as usual."

"Still not following."

Fang sighed. "Gazzy doesn't like me. He loves Iggy. Usually I take Iggy with me so the kid doesn't kill me and destroy the house. Iggy can't go. Please come instead."

I blink. "You just said please."

He frowns. "Dammit. I hate that word. And sorry."

"Well since you said please," I tease. "I would love to help you babysit these monsters."

His lip twitches. "And bring a bathing suit. I'll pick you up at noon."

"You said he has a sister?"

"Her name is an Angel, but when she wants she can be the exact opposite."

"Cute."

"You have no idea."

**Line break.**

Before going home, I stop by the vet office where Valencia works. The waiting room is crowded with faces I have never seen, despite the fact that I now live in a small town.

"Can I help you?" The woman at the front desk asks.

I nod. "I'm here to see Dr. Martinez."

The woman looks at me like I'm crazy and points to the waiting room. "So is everyone else."

"She's my aunt."

"Ooh, you must be Max. Nice to meet you. I'm Moni."

I smile and take her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"I'll go grab her real quick."

"Thanks." I say as she runs off.

"Max?" Val asks when she sees me. "Honey, what are you doing here?"

She leads me towards a more private area. "I know this is a few weeks away, but I wanted to talk about Christmas before it's here." She nods and let's me continue. "I'm going to go back to LA for Christmas to be with the band and everyone. I figured you should know."

Val frowns. "You don't want to stay here?"

"No offense, but your parents are kind of a handful."

She shakes her head. "None taken."

"But Maya is also going to be coming, so it'll be a great time for the two of us to catch up. They don't allow cell phones at her boarding school so she can't call except on holidays."

Val nods in understanding. "I think it'll be great for you two to catch up. Not to rush you out or anything, but is there anything else?"

"Nope. That's is."

Val smiles. "Well thanks for telling me."

"No problem. See you at home."

That night we have another sit down dinner. Though this time it isn't nearly as awkward as last night, since Tanya already asked the embarrassing and I-want-to-run-away questions the night before. But that's not the only good thing about tonight, it's also Friday and Thanksgiving break just started which means we're out all next week.

"Maxine," Oh yeah, she's yet to stop calling me Maxine. It's driving me insane. She's driving me insane. "Can you pass me the rolls?"

"So ma, since you and papi are staying until Christmas I figure you should know that Max will be going back home for that week."

Tanya frowns. Julio looks completely uninterested. "Why wouldn't she spend it here?"

"I want to see my old friends." I said. "It's the only time of when everyone can get together."

"But why wouldn't you want to spend it here with us?"

Because of you. "I live here, and I'll be seeing you guys for three more weeks. I never get to see them."

I can tell Tanya wants to argue more, but Val shoots her a look. "Very well then. Maxine, I hope your other friends are good company."

"They are." I promise.

Tanya huffed and tore open her roll. Violently, might I add.

"Oh I forgot to tell you," I said after a few minutes to Val. "Fang and I are babysitting on Wednesday."

"Fang?" Tanya cuts in. "Maxine, you shouldn't be hanging out with people whose names sound so violent. And what will Nick think about you hanging out with another boy?"

I sighed heavily. "Fang is Nick's nickname."

Tanya frowned again. "Such an odd nickname for such a charming boy."

"His brother picked it out for him. I think."

The rest of dinner went like this: silence. I spoke too soon about it not being awkward.

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update, I had to switch all my documents and pictures from my old laptop to my new. So it's been taking me awhile to get around to writing this. Now this isn't my favorite chapter because I've been doing so much, but I won't say I hate it because you guys told me not too.**

**Okay, so now I'm going to answer some questions that you guys asked. Someone asked how old Max is or something, her birthday was right before the story started. So she was seventeen when she moved to Santa Cruz. Her birthday is October 7th and the story started more around the 15th or something.**

**Some people want more Maya. Well have no fear, she will be coming in future chapters. Someone realized that they have a normal family. Congrats! As for everyone who sent in what their families or their friends family's craziness. I just wanted to make sure my story wasn't completely far-fetched.**

**And a happy belated birthday to Amy Griffith who recently turned 15.**

**Thanks for reading, please review, and I'll try and update ASAP.**


	9. Chapter 9

Previously on Santa Cruz:

So Tanya, Dr. M's mom, is practically in love with Fang. Iggy is pretending to date Ella, but ended up blowing up on her when she tried to bring Max down. Fang tells Max it's easy to talk to her and Tanya says that she's staying until Christmas, but it turns out Max is going back to LA for Christmas. The day before Thanksgiving, Fang and Max are going to babysit Angel and Gazzy.

Chapter 9

"You must be Max." Mrs. Carter said, pulling me into a hug. "You've been the talk of the town these past few weeks."

She releases me from her bear hug and I stumble back towards Fang, whose reassuring Mr. Carter that no one else would be joining our little party.

"Um, thank you?" I answer, not sure if I should be flattered or completely embarrassed.

Mrs. Carter recognized the look on my face. "You live in a small town now Max, you learn that there are no secrets here."

Dude. My whole life here is a secret. "That's kinda creepy."

She shrugged. "We are all so happy that Fang finally found someone. He dated that Lissa Hartwell for a while, but her family is on the crazy side. If you know what I mean."

"Who did Fang find?" Am I missing something?

Mrs. Carter laughed. "You, silly. We all knew there was something special about you when you first got here."

I laughed with her, but it was forced. I was still thinking about that whole no-secret thing. How much longer could I keep this act up? I've gotten so used to this life, that if it weren't for the wig I would think this is how I've always lived my life.

Mr. Carter broke my thought process. "Ready to go, Ann?" He asked his wife.

"Sure thing. Thanks so much you two. We really appreciate it!"

When they left, Fang looked at me and nodded towards the backyard. "Ready to meet the monsters?"

I shrugged. "Yup. Did I ever tell you I'm not that good with kids?"

Fang guided me through the house. "You can't be worse than me."

I was going to answer with something snarky or Max-like, but I was cut off with screaming laughter. "Faaaaannnnnngggggg." And then he was tackled in a hug by a short blonde girl.

"Hi you must be Max!" She exclaimed when she saw me. "I'm so happy you're here. Normally Iggy comes with Fang, and I like Iggy, but he doesn't make a very good mommy when we play house. Fang's always the daddy."

"You must be Angel."

She grinned. "And Gazzy's over there, but he doesn't like Fang so he usually ignores him. We're going to go swimming. Do you want to join us?"

Fang shrugged. "Sure, Ange. We'll go change, stay in the shallow end."

She skipped off while Fang grabbed my elbow and led me back into the house. "So you and Iggy, huh? Cute."

Fang shook his head. "Shut up."

"No really, so cute. If I known you played that way, I wouldn't have asked for the favor." I gasped and put my hand to my mouth. "Wait, you guys are brothers. Ouch, incest."

He gave me a deadpanned look. "Do you enjoy making fun of me?"

"Since we're together now, yes. I feel it's my personal duty in life to make fun of and tease you."

"I'm sorry when did we get together?"

"It was a joke, Fang. This whole place thinks we're together. How do they know that exactly?"

Fang pointed down the hall. "Bathroom. And Tanya probably told someone and then once one person here knows, it spreads like a wild fire."

I closed the door in his face. "No secrets huh?" I changed quickly into a simple black bikini. When I opened the door, Fang was leaning against the opposite wall in only a pair of black swim trunks.

"You have abs." I said, my mouth dropping open.

Fang smirked. "And you look hot." I blushed. "Damn, a blush. About time."

I pushed his shoulder. "Shut up. Are we babysitting or not?"

I turned away from him, trying to hide my flaming cheeks. "You can't hide your blush forever." Fang taunted.

"Max! Fang! Come on! We're going to play Marco Polo!"

Thank God, saved by an eight year old named Angel.

I dove into the pool. The pool that went 10 feet deep with a diving board. When I came up for air, I met Gazzy.

"You're Max?" He asked.

"That's my name."

"I thought you were a boy." He said, throwing an annoyed glare at Fang. "Why are you with him? He's so emo."

I shrugged. "Have you ever had a real conversation with him?"

"No!" Gazzy yelled. "His name is Fang. He's probably a satan worshiper who is in a cult and thinks he's a vampire."

I tilted my head to the side, loving the idea of Fang being a vampire. "But he doesn't sparkle."

Gazzy rolled his eyes. "Not all vampires sparkle, Max."

"They don't?" I asked, playing along.

"No. Some can walk around in sunlight and then they make girls fall for them and then they drink their blood!"

"I don't want my blood drunk..."

"Of course you don't." He said, throwing his arms up. Then he leaned in closer and whispered: "Want to help me stop him?"

"How?" I asked.

"GAZZY!" Angel shouted, interrupting us. "Stop hogging Max!"

Gazzy groaned. "Angel, I was getting Max in on the-" He glanced at Fang. "Well you know."

Angel rolled her eyes. "Whatever. So Max, basically one person is it and they call out 'Marco' everyone else yells out 'Polo' and you have to say 'Polo' every time, unless you're underwater. Marco tried to tag one of the Polo's. Then that Polo becomes Marco. It's like tag in the pool, except it's in a pool and Marco can't see. We use a blindfold because someone," She threw a glare at her brother. "Tries to peek."

I nodded. "Got it."

Angel grinned. "Good, okay Gazzy'll be Marco first. I'll go get the blindfold."

Two hours later, with the sun beating down, Angel and I had just about had enough of Marco Polo. It wasn't the game that was annoying us, no it was Fang. He had yet to be Marco! It's not right. He's always been silent, but come one. Who can be silent in a pool?

Fang can.

If Marco came close to him, he seemed to disappear. One time, he actually picked me up by the waist and threw me at Gazzy (Marco) so he wouldn't be it. It's insane.

"We need to get him to be Marco." Angel said, while Gazzy swam in circles in the deep end.

"MARCO?" He yelled.

"POLO!" Angel yelled back, then grinned at me. "I have the perfect idea. You in?"

I raised an eyebrow at her. "You haven't told me yet."

"Yes or no?"

"Uh, yes I guess."

After explaining it to me, Angel taunted Gazzy in the deep end while I swam towards Fang.

"Having a good time?" He asked.

I leaned against the wall beside him. "Mhmm. So why are you way over here?"

He looked down at my bathing suit. "I'm enjoying the view."

I smiled and tugged on his hand. "Enjoy the view...over here."

He raised an eyebrow, probably at my lame attempt of being seductive, but let me drag him out to the five feet are. "Here we are."

"Right." I hesitated, then reached my hands up and tugged him down to my level. I paused once more before I pushed my lips against his.

He froze.

Then he rested one hand on my waist and the other on my neck. He started to move his lips with mine, and the only coherent thought I had was: holy shit for a vampire he's a great kisser.

"POLO!" Angel yelled from behind me. And Fang was tackled by Gazzy.

Fang dragged me down with him, Gazzy on his back as we're dunked under the water. Gazzy jumps up quickly, yanking the blindfold off and jumping up and down.

"Yes! You're it! Wait...ewwwww! I touched you!"

Fang pulled me back up and set me on my feet. "You set me up." He stated.

I smiled at him, touching my lips. "So worth it."

~~Line break~~

For dinner we had spagetti. Fang cooked and Angel helped, while Gazzy showed me his car collection. We ate in the living room in the fort Gazzy built after our game of Marco Polo.

"I didn't know you could cook." I commented as Fang and I started washing the dishes. "Most teenage boys can't."

"I'm not most boys."

I shook my head. "No, you are not."

"Good or bad thing?"

I shrugged. "I guess that depends on how you look at it."

"And how do you look at it?"

I grinned and didn't answer.

"Silence, okay well on another note you should know thst Angel and Gazzy are adopted."

I trained my eyes on the bowl I was drying off. "I know. Just like I know you're adopted."

I watched as Fang's hands stilled from washing the glass in his hands. I risked a glance at his face, to see him already staring back at me but with a completely new expression on his face.

"How...?" He asked in his usual quiet voice. Only this time it seemed more quiet than usual.

"Halloween night." I told him, hoisting myself up on the counter so I could look at him face-to-face. "When you were showing me around, I noticed that there weren't pictures of you younger than the age of like 8 or 9. Plus, you look nothing like Peter and Sally."

Fang didn't respond.

"I'm sorry." I said. "I didn't mean to bring it up if you don't want to talk-"

He slapped a hand over my mouth. "Sally and Peter adopted me because they wanted someone for Iggy. Sally and Peter..." He paused. "Sally and Peter aren't his actual parents."

I frowned. "But they look alike."

Fang nodded. "Sally is his aunt. She couldn't have a child and her sister didn't want Iggy, so Sally and Peter took him. They filed for an adoption when he was two, but it wasn't approved until we were eight."

"You can stop if you want." I offered watching as Fang looked in a different world.

"Iggy picked me. Out of all the kids there, he picked me. Didn't care that I wouldn't speak or wore black."

We went back to silence as Fang played out his memory in his head.

"Wanna hug?" I asked stretching my arms out towards him.

He smiled gently at me and took me up on my offer, wrapping his arms around me and rested his cheek against my head.

~~Line break~~

Later that night, after three varies movies and after Gazzy and Angel passed out on the floor, Fang pulled me up from my sitting position on the couch and turned me around so I faced him.

"I was thinking." He started. "When this is all over, Tanya and Julio go home and we stop pretend dating-"

"And sleeping together. Can't forget that."

He half-smiled. "Go out with me?"

I blinked. "What?"

He nodded. "When this is all over, go on a date with me."

"A...a date?" I confrimed. "Fang, have you thought this through?"

"Yes, I swear I have. If you don't like it or think it's too weird, then we'll forget it ever happened and go back to being just friends."

"A date." I repeated. "With you. My best friend."

He nodded.

"Why?"

Fang shrugged. "I just have to know I'm not missing anything. Who knows? You could be the one for me."

"Right." I said slowly. "And you promise it won't change anything between us?"

"Cross my heart."

"Then I guess...yes. I will go on a date with you."

He smiled. A full on smile and there were no parents around. I was startled at first because he was smiling with teeth, but there was no way I couldn't smile back.

~~Line break~~

Thursday came around way too quickly. By the time I woke up, Tanya was already in the kitchen making stuffing or dressing. Julio was in front of the grill and Val was setting up the dining room.

It was ten am.

"Oh! Maxine, honey, I never had the chance to ask. What are you making for today?"

I raised an eyebrow and forced a smile on my face. "I'm not allowed to cook." I told her.

Tanya wrinkled her nose. "Every woman is allowed in the kitched."

I shook my head. "Not me. I always end up blowing something up."

Tanya frowns and turns away from me so she can't talk to me anymore. Not complaining.

"Maxine, wait." She called as I started to leave. I heaved a sigh and turned to face her. "When do you plan on switching rooms?"

"Um, what? Never."

Tanya laughed. "Darling, you won't be able to climb the attic stairs when you're pregnant. They're too steep and aren't good for your back."

Babies make me cringe. I'm not even good with children; Angel and Gazzy being the only acception.

"Don't worry." Tanya comforts. "Grandma and Val will be here for you the whole way. Not to mention Nick."

"Um. I'm going to step out for awhile. Tell Val, please?"

"Of course!" Tanya says and lets me leave.

~~Line break~~

I take Fang's car, which I have named Pinky even though the car is a black muscle sports car, down to an abandoned road. Abandoned roads in Arizona are easy to come by, most of them leading down horse trails and bike trails.

When I get to the random road, I wait. I'm waiting for Maya to call. Her appointed Skype call time is at 12, it's 11:45 now and to be honest I've never been so excited to talk to her in my life.

My laptop is sitting open on the dashboard, Skype already running, and I take off my wig that I am finally used to.

It's 12:01 when my laptop starts ringing.

I quickly accept the call and for the first time in months, I'm talkig to my sister.

She's still in her wig, brown with a magenta streak, and in her uniform. The moment she see's me she grins.

"MAX! I've missed you so much, you don't understand."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm sure I understand perfectly."

"Right. It's a twin thing." She muses.

"Right. So tell me, how's boarding school?"

Maya smiles again. "I love it. Obviously the first few weeks were hard and everything, but my roommate is awesome. The food is good, and my classes are great."

"Sounds like you're living the dream."

"Ironic, cause we already did live the dream. Speaking of which, the WCP break-up spread like crazy. My boarding school in the middle of nowhere knows about it. Are you sure this is what you want? You don't have to stop because I wanted out."

I shrug. "I needed a break. Besides, I only said it was temperary. I dunno, I guess I'll see how things go."

Maya frowned. "But you love it. What's changed your mind?" She suddenly gasps. "A boy?"

I smile. "His name is Fang. And before you ask, no we are not going out."

"So then what's so special about him?"

"I guess he just showed me that you don't have to be famous to have a good time. He's changed my mind about a lot."

"Other than his name, he sounds great. I can't wait to meet him."

"Yeah. So any boys in your life?"

Maya snorts, but quickly covers her mouth. "That was so unladylike. I apologize. Anyway, nope no guys. Although there is this one guys. Chris. He's my lab partner."

"That's it?"

"Well we can't leave except for holidays, by the way happy Thanksgiving, so it's not like he could take me on a date or anything. I don't even know if he likes me like that!"

"I'm sure he does. How could he not?"

Maya smiles softly. "I really miss you, Max."

"Back at ya, sis. But don't worry about it. I'll be annoying you again in a month."

"I can't wait. I mean, seriously, how have I gone two months without Carter and Ryan and Pixie and Carly and Mickey."

"Oh shit." I said suddenly. "I totally promised Pixie I would keep in touch. I've been emailing Carter and Ryan, but I completely forgot about Pixie."

"She's going to kill you."

I groaned. "Tell me about it."

"She'll understand. Just mention Fang and all will be forgiven."

"No joke. I don't think I've ever met someone so boy crazy. Well until I met Nudge."

"Who?"

"Nudge. She's Ella's best friend."

"Do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Tell me about them. You're friends I mean. We still have ten minutes to kill."

I smiled. "Okay. I met Fang on my first day of school. He's this tall dark, rarely speaks kind of guy. But when he does speak, it's something important or just the right thing to say. I never thought I would become friends with someone so quickly or so easily. Anyway, then there's Iggy. Fang's brother. Iggy is a crazy, pyromaniac. He's always sarcastic, he can be a little bit of a perv at times but most of the time he's a great friend.

"Does everyone there have werid nicknames?"

"I asked the same thing." I assured her. "Ella hates me, but it's getting better. Nudge is a great, really smart kid. Then Angel and Gazzy, two kids Fang and I babysitted, are so adorable. Gazzy thinks Fang is a vampire and Angel is practically an eight year old genius."

"Did you say babysitting? You hate kids."

I nodded. "I know. Crazy, right?"

"Right. Well I have to go. I can't wait to see you Chirstmas break. I miss you so much."

"Miss you too."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

Then the connection was disconnected.

A/N: Sorry for the late update. Piper, my new puppy, is driving me insane. I've have no time to type. Usually I type at like three am because I can't sleep, but ever since we got Piper I've been able to sleep perfectly. It sucks.

Okay. Happy late birthday to Sam. Hope you had a good one. Someone reviewed saying Tanya was their favortie character. Okay then, you're not really supposed to like her but whatever floats your boat.

I also love how someone reviewed saying: 'Please review!' I'm assuming you mean please update. Either way it made me laugh.

Thanks for reading, please review, and next chapter is Thanksgiving amoung other stuff.


	10. Chapter 10

_Previously on Santa Cruz:_

_Max and Fang babysit Angel and Gazzy Carter, and later Max learns that the 'monsters' are adopted. Max tells Fang that she knows he's also adopted. Fang asks Max, once Tanya and Julio leave, to go on a date with him. At the end of the chapter, Max finally gets to catch up with Maya over a Skype call._

Chapter 10

The last time I had an actual sit down Thanksgiving dinner was when I was twelve. Anne Walker, my biological mother, thought she would give motherhood a shot. Maya and I had lived with her for a few months prior, even going to school near her 'paradise' home in Virginia. The dinner was fine, slightly awkward but what sit down dinner isn't? A few weeks after she decided being a mom wasn't in her, so we were shipped off and she went back to being a full time FBI agent.

I didn't think this Thanksgiving would be the same. This time I at least like my company. Or most of them. Like 90% really. Tanya not so much, Julio's cool, Ella I can deal with, Val is awesome, Sally and Peter are sweet and- wait I forgot to tell you. Sally, Peter, Iggy, and Fang are eating with us. Originally, Sally invited me to eat with them at their place and I was going to go until I found out Tanya and Julio were staying with us. Val let me invite them over instead.

"Okay," Tanya said once we were all seated around the dinning room table. "Everyone join hands so we can say thanks."

Fang's warm, calloused hand closed around my smaller one. "Just close your eyes and bow your head." He informed me. I did as told as Tanya started the prayer.

"Lord, we want to thank you for our food. We want to thank you for the lovely company and the couples here tonight." She glanced at Fang and I then towards Ella and Iggy. "And we can't wait for the upcoming years when a new life is brought into this world. Now, who would like to say something?"

Val jumped in. "I guess I'll go. I'm thankful for having my parents here. I'm thankful for my job and that Ella is adjusting to high school well. I'm thankful that Max is living with us. And of course the food and company. Ella?"

"Um, I'm thankful for grandma and grandpa coming down to visit. I'm thankful for my friends and family. And uh, you know, Max. James?"

"Food. Gotta love food. I'm also thankful for my family and friends. And Max because there's finally someone in our lives who puts up with F-Nick's bullshit. Mom?"

"I'm thankful for my family. Peter?"

"For my family, my job, and my lovely wife. Nick?"

"Sally. Peter. Iggy. Max. Dr. M. Maybe even Ella. Max?"

"I'm thankful for...my new friends. And for Val letting me crash here while I get things sorted out."

I'm really thankful for Maya, who just wants me to be happy. Pixie, who I still need to call, for always be there for me. Mickey, for always making me smile. Iggy, for being the biggest werido I've ever met. Nudge, for keeping things cool between Ella and I. Ella, for reminding me that not everyone loves me. Fang, for just being there. Santa Cruz in general, for being exactly what I needed.

Fang turned his gaze on me as we all started digging in to the turkey. I raised my eyebrow, not understanding his question. He shook his head and didn't bring it up again until after we ate.

"You said you were thankful for Dr. M for letting you crash."

I shrugged. "Uhhuh. I am."

"Until you get things sorted out."

"I'm not following your thought process."

"Are you planning on leaving?"

The look on Fang's face is the same as it always is. Blank. But his eyes spoke a million different things. The main thing I could pick out was the anxiety of my answer.

"What? No. I just mean she's letting me stay here until I finish high school and until I sort out my life."

"_That's _what I don't understand."

"I'm still not following!"

"Max, you're seventeen years old. What do you need to figure out in life? You've been hiding this huge secret since you got here and it's driving me insane. _Let me in._"

Suddenly, I want to tell him everything. I mean I've been wanting to tell him for the awhile now, but now it feels like I have to. Like he'd understand. Like he wouldn't look at me differently. But everything would change. The truth is. I love being normal. It's amazing and I missed out on a lot. I never want high school to end even though the homework is killer and Mr. Roth gives me the creeps. I love waking up every morning and not having to worry about the press and the fans.

So finally, I whisper: "I can't."

Fang takes a step back from me. "Can't or won't?"

It doesn't take me long to reply. "Won't."

Fang nodded and turns around to walk down the stairs from my room without another word.

**Line break.**

After everyone is gone, I retreat back to my room. I felt lost without Fang to talk to, then realize it's really all my fault. I could have told him everything. I just chose not to. I keep choosing not to.

"Can I come in?" I lift my head to see Ella's body poking in. I nodded and wave her in, a little confused. She sits on my desk chair. "So I know we haven't really gotten along."

I sit on my knees. "Understatement."

She laughs nervously. "Yeah, well I got to thinking. It's about what you said when we were giving thanks."

I quirked an eyebrow up. "Yeah? What about it?"

"Just let me get this out, okay? Don't interrupt. If you do, I'll never get the courage again."

I nod and she takes a deep breath.

"I have been _such _a bitch to you. I reason was because you came into my house practically unannounced and I had never heard of you before and mom was just so fond of you. I was so jealous that you were getting all this attention from her, when really she wasn't treating you differently than she does me. And Nudge loves you. And you hang out with Nick Ride and I was _jealous. _And then tonight, you said you were thankful that you had a place to crash while you could 'sort things out.' And that's when I realized.

"I've been completely unfair about you, Max. You didn't choose to live here. My mom offered. You had to go to a new school with new people and you could have used a friend, but I was so caught up in myself that I didn't even realize that you were such a decent person. So I'm sorry for the way I've acted towards you. I had no right to have you when I didn't even know you. And I'm sorry for being a bitch."

She takes a deep breath. "Okay, I'm done."

I smile. "Nudge moment over?"

She nods. "Yeah. Listen, I'm really not that kind of person. I love soccer and I love to study. Clothes are cool, but I'm not as crazy as Nudge about them. And because I never did this before, here." She reaches out to shake my hand. "My name is Ella Martinez and I swear my bitchyness is over. Except for 7-10 days once a month, I can't help that one."

I laugh and take her hand. "I'm Max. It's nice to finally meet you."

Ella drops my hand and pulls her knees up to her chest. "So you and Nick, huh?"

I throw a pillow at her. "Oh hell no. I don't talk about my personal life with people I just met. Unless they have cookies...?"

"I think I can arrange that."

For the rest of the night, Ella and I just talk. No fighting or dirty looks. Just talking. It's about damn time.

**Line break.**

When school is finally back in, I'm relieved. A person can only handle so much Tanya. I mean good God. That woman is _crazy._ Fang and I haven't spoken since Thanksgiving which means I've had no reason to escape. Other than when Ella and I went to Nudge's for a few hours, I've been trapped in a house with Tanya.

"Gotta say, Maxie," Iggy says once I sit down beside him in lit. "I'm surprised you didn't make any appearances at our place. The dinner with Tanya was enough to make me want to commit suicide."

"Sorry." I say, looking down.

He pats my back. "It's cool. I understand you and Fangy had a fight. Shit happens. You two will make up."

I raise my eyes to meet his. "How do you know?"

Iggy snorts. "Oh please, it's you and Fang. You guys are like creepily perfect for each other. You get each other. And knowing the two of you, this fight was practically pointless."

I shake my head. "Nah. He's right. I should be able to let him in, it's just I can't. There's something that just won't let me."

"Look, Max. Everyone in this whole town is waiting for you to spill the beans on your whole secret. Don't give me that look, we all know you have one. The point is, this is Fang. He wants to know because he cares about you and simply because not knowing is killing him. You'll tell him eventually and that's all that matters."

I wrinkle my nose as I look at him. "When did you get so wise?"

Iggy flexes his arm muscles and winks at me. "I've always had it in me, Maxie. I just try and keep it on the DL for the ladies."

I walk into science slowly. I've been dreading this moment at the same time as anticipating this moment since I parked my car this morning. Not a good feeling and very hard to focus with. But when I get in there, Fang isn't sitting at our lab table. In fact, he isn't even in the room.

He slips into the room right as the bell rings. He flashes me a half-smile and a wink as the teaches chastises him for being almost late. I take it as a good sign, but that's all I get because we end up taking notes all day preventing us from talking.

Just kidding. That would be too cliche.

"'Sup?" He asks, throwing his bag on the ground and sitting on the stool next to me.

"Um, hey."

He glances at me as he fishes for his notebook. "Don't look at me like that. You don't want to talk, we won't talk. Yet."

I smile.

And that's that.

**A/N: So this chapter is a little bit shorter than I usually post. I apologize, but the only time I ever get to write nowadays is at one am (right now) and plus I couldn't figure out how to write Thanks-freaking-giving dinner. Which is actually lunch, by the way. Anyway, I hope you liked it. I threw in Ella and Max liking each other a week early, yay you, and I came up with literally everything else on the spot. The Fang and Max conversation/ 'fight'? Yeah, never supposed to happen.**

**Oh well. Hope you enjoyed.**

**Thanks for reading, please review, and next chapter Max goes back to California where we get to meet up with Pixie, Mickey, Maya, and the rest of the band. We also get to see what exactly is going to happen to Windchill Premise.**

**My question for you is: What do you think is going to happen to WCP? And who do you think is going to be the first to find out Max's secret?**


	11. Chapter 11

Previously on Santa Cruz:

"Max, you're seventeen years old. What do you need to figure out in life? You've been hiding this huge secret since you got here and it's driving me insane. _Let me in._"

"My name is Ella Martinez and I swear my bitchyness is over. Except for 7-10 days once a month, I can't help that one."

I laugh and take her hand. "I'm Max. It's nice to finally meet you."

"I'm going to go back to LA for Christmas to be with the band and everyone."

Chapter 11

Fang POV

"You're joking."

Max's eye twitches, but her mouth forms into a small smile at our bantering. "For the, literally, tenth time tonight. No. No, I am not joking Fang."

I frowned. "You suck."

"I'm sorry!" She cried.

"You're leaving me here alone, for a week or more, with Iggy. For Christmas."

"Fang, you're making me feel guilty."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Good." Max suddenly leaned away from me and jutted out her bottom lip. "What...what are you doing? Don't do that."

Her lip trembled and her eyes filled with tears.

"Shit." I said, jumping up. I can't handle crying girls. "Dammit, Max. It's fine. All's forgiven. Seriously, just cut it out."

She didn't.

I put my hands on her cheeks and leaned in. "I'm...sorry. Okay?"

Max suddenly grinned and kissed my cheek. "You said sorry! You hate that word!"

I groaned and crossed my arms again. "I hate you."

I made the mistake of looking up. Max was making that face again. "Shit. Cut it out. I take it back."

Her pouting stopped and she just sat there with this mischievous smile. She just figured out my weak point.

Video Killed the Radio Star started blasting through Max's phone. She hurried to get it out of her pocket while I raised an eyebrow.

"That's your ringtone?"

She shot me a look. "You should hear the one that plays when you call."

My eyebrows furrowed. "What plays?" She ignored me. "Max?"

She pressed answer. "Hello? Uh, who is this?" I leaned closer so I could listen in.

"_-Gazzy. You and the vampire babysat me."_

"How did you get my number?" Max asked, trying to push me away.

"_This is a small town. Everyone has your number."_

"That's creepy!" She cried out. I smirked, telling her that it was true and that I had her number long before she gave it to me.

"Anyway," Gazzy said. "_I wanted to talk to you about _him."

"Him as in Fang?"

"_Yes."_

"Okay. What's up?"

"_I just wanted to make sure your still in."_

She smiled at me when I tried to ask what plan. "Of course."

"_Good. We need to get close to him. Well you should because I'm only ten."_

Max glanced back at me. "I've got that one covered."

"_And also we should-"_

"Wait, Gazzy," Max cut him off. "Maybe you should text it to me, you know cause vampires have really good hearing and he could be listening in on this conversation right now."

Over the line, Gazzy gasped. "_You're right. I'll go that. You're so smart, Max. Bye."_

He hung up before Max could respond.

I glared at her. "What plan?"

She simply smiled at me. "Don't worry about it, Fang."

"Why can't you just tell me?"

"You're the enemy." She stated seriously. Then her phone vibrated with a text message, but she wouldn't let me anywhere near her phone to try and see this so called plan.

"Max, I hate you."

She glanced at me from the corner of her eye while she typed back. "Don't make me pout again."

I shut up after that.

**Line break.**

A few hours later, I was carrying Max's duffle bag through the airport. She had tried to say goodbye to Dr. M, Ella, and Nudge back at the house, but they insisted on coming with to see her off. Iggy and I, once Max finally told us she was going to freaking LA for Christmas, told her we'd drive her to there as part of our goodbye.

"You're not going out of state are you?" Dr. M asked. "Cause we didn't pack your passport."

Max looked back at her. "Um, no. Wasn't planning on."

"Do you have enough money? I can stop at an ATM and get you some more cash."

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Everything going to be fine. I'm just going to LA. I'll be back in a week. Two tops."

Dr. M frowned. "Well you don't really know that for sure yet, do you?"

"Either way, I'm going to have to come back. Whether it's to stay or to get my stuff."

This time I frowned as did everyone else. "You might not come back?" Iggy asked.

Max rolled her eyes. "I'm coming back. I promise."

When we got to her gate, they were already loading. Max quickly gave everyone a hug and then stopped at me. I pulled her closer, resting my head on hers.

"Promise you're coming back?" I asked.

"Yes, Fang." She said, pulling back. "I still need to tell you what your ringtone is _and _help Gazzy take down the big, bad vampire."

I smiled and then she boarded the plane.

**Line break.**

Max POV

The first thing I did was go to the bathroom. Not because I had to go, but because I was in LA. Which meant my wig came off. I probably could have waited until I was in a taxi or something, but being in LA made me feel the need to be Max Walker.

Once the wig was off, I changed into something more WCP and LA appropriate. It consisted of a grey tank top that said: _don't call me baby_, blue shorts with grey boots, two cuff bracelets, and I had my headphones wrapped around my neck **(website polyvore: /cgi/set?id=54657118)**.

When I was done, I left the airport. I had my duffle in one hand, my iPod in another, and my backpack slung over my shoulders. And my long blonde hair was practically swaying in the wind.

Everyone noticed.

Out front, there was a sign waiting for me. _Max Walker. _I grinned as I looked up to see who was holding the sign.

"Mickey!" I yelled, jumping him into a hug. "How have you been?"

"You are in so much trouble, missy." He said when we broke apart. "No calls or texts? Very rude."

I pouted. "I'm sorry, but I'm here now."

He grinned at me and led me to his car. "Carter and Ryan are waiting back at our place. You've been missed. And then Maya's plane got in two hours before you, so she's already here And Pixie, well Pixie is mad at you."

"For not calling?"

"Yup. The only way I will forgive you is if you tell me that you found a delicious boy toy."

I ignored him and threw my duffle in the back. Then I got in the passenger seat and sighed. "It's so good to be back."

"And it's so great to have you back. Living with Carter and Ryan is so stressful. They never help me when I need outfit advise."

"It's not like I did either."

"Well yeah, but having another girl in the house is just going to be so great. I mean Pixie is there sometimes, but it's always after I'm dressed."

"Um, Mickey, you do know you're a guy."

He sighed. "I know."

"You're such a freak."

My phone buzzed, distracting me. I picked it up and rolled my eyes at the text message.

_Fang:_

_How was your flight?_

_Max:_

_You tracked my flight. Didn't you?_

_Fang:_

_Guilty._

_Max:_

_Bored already?_

_Fang:_

_Yes, get your ass back here._

"And who are you texting?" Micky asked, trying to peer over my shoulder.

"Focus on driving!" I scolded him.

_Max:_

_Sorry. Go play with Iggy._

_Fang:_

_He's the problem. And I don't play._

_Max:_

_Sure, sure._

_Fang:_

_So your flight. How was it?_

_Max:_

_Short._

_Fang:_

_Iggy needs a ride. Call me later. Have fun._

_Max:_

_Will do_

"Here we are, Maxie-Pie!" Mickey exclaimed.

"Max!" Someone shouted. I whipped around to see Maya booking it towards me. She jumped on me, wrapping her arms around my neck tightly. "I missed you!"

"You too." I gasped out. "Can't breath."

"Sucks." Maya said, tightening her arms.

Carter, my savior, managed to pry Maya away from me. Then he gave me a hug. "Long time no see."

"Yeah, yeah. I know I should have called and stuff. Hey Ryan."

He gave a one-arm hug then warned me about Pixie's wrath. "She said, and I quote, "I'm going to rip that girls head off of her shoulders and beat her with it.' She's small and mighty." He said, then added in a whisper. "She scares me."

"She couldn't hurt a fly." I assured him.

He gave me an accusing stare. "She kicked me where the sun doesn't shine the other day."

"Well what did you do?"

Ryan grumbled something under his breath.

"What was that?"

"I said...I hit on her girlfriend."

I rolled my eyes. "Idiot."

"Anyway, glad your back."

Me too, Ryan. Me too.

**Line break.**

Pixie has been avoiding me. As in, as soon as Mickey came to pick me up at the airport she left for her apartment. She didn't come back for our BBQ or anything. And she loves BBQ. I told this to Fang, who I was Skyping at almost 1 AM. And yes, I do have my wig on.

"Give her time." He said, his voice slightly off cause of the computer.

"I don't really have a lot of time."

He shrugged. "She'll come around. You kinda have to when someone is your friend."

I squinted my eyes at him. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It just means you're hard to stay mad at. Especially when you do that pout thing."

"Yeah, I could probably get you to jump off a cliff with that face."

He rolled his eyes. "I don't like when people cry."

"I noticed."

He hesitated before he spoke again. "So how's LA?"

What he really meant was: are you coming back?

"Fine, I missed everyone.

"Um-"

"Fang," I said, cutting him off. "I'm coming back. Quit acting like a girl."

He glared at me. "I'm not acting like a girl." He said defensively.

"You're totally acting like a girl. I'm coming back. End of story."

"But-"

"End. Of. Story."

He raised his hands in surrender. "Alright. I believe you."

"You should have believed me at the airport." I told him.

He half-smiled. "Okay, enough about that. What have you been up to?"

I grinned. "Well...let's see. When I first got here, I though everyone was trying to kill me with their hugs. Then Carter dragged me up to my room to drop everything off. Then we went downtown for awhile, but we had to come back because the guys were hungry. Ooh, Ryan pushed Mickey in the pool. Freaking hilarious because Mickey's really particular about his hair."

"He sounds like a girl."

"I know. He's gay.

"Ah, makes sense."

"Yeah, he's all upset because Pixie has a girlfriend and Carter is currently in a relationship. So he feels all left out that he doesn't have boyfriend right now."

"What about Ryan?"

"...Ryan 's more of a one night stand kind of guy. But he's still a good guy!" I added quickly.

"I wasn't going to say he wasn't."

"I know, but most people just assume that. So what's up over there?"

Fang rolled his eyes. "Iggy and I had to babysit the monsters today. It was terrible. I don't see why you like then."

"Don't be so dramatic, Fang. You know the only one you don't like is Gazzy."

He suddenly leaned forward so his face was right in front of the camera. "He fucking kicked him in the shin." He hissed. "With cleats on. Hurt like hell. Little bastard."

"He's ten."

"He needs to grow up."

"Iggy hasn't grown up yet."

"That is an excellent example, Max. Iggy blows things up for the hell of it. That isn't normal."

I sighed. "But normal is so boring."

Fang's eye twitched and he leaned back in his seat. I was about to say something, but my door slammed open and the only thing I could think of was to shut my laptop close.

"I heard talking," Carter mumbled. "Didn't know what it was."

"I was just on Skype."

He nodded and starting stumbling back to his room, mumbling an apology, as my phone vibrated.

_Fang:_

_That was rude._

_Max:_

_Get over it._

_Fang:_

_That was rude too._

I rolled my eyes.

_Max:_

_Goodnight Fang._

_Fang:_

_Night Max._

**A/N: So this was just a filler. I just needed Max to get to LA before the fun could get started. Next chapter we'll see Pixie being mad at Max, some twin interactions, and a Battle of the Sexes within the band.**

**Thanks for reading, please review, and hope you liked!**

**P.s.: the link for the outfit is on my profile.**


	12. Chapter 12

_Previously on Santa Cruz:_

"_Mickey!" I yelled, jumping him into a hug. "How have you been?" _

"_The only way I will forgive you is if you tell me that you found a delicious boy toy."_

"_Carter and Ryan are waiting back at our place. You've been missed. And then Maya's plane got in two hours before you, so she's already here And Pixie, well Pixie is mad at you."_

"_Fang," I said, cutting him off. "I'm coming back. Quit acting like a girl."_

Chapter 12

Max POV

"Come on, Pixie. I'm sorry."

She turned her back to me. "At least Maya had an excuse. She's not allowed phone or computer access for the first three month. You, on the other hand, have had access to both. Do you call me once? Nope."

I groaned. "I've said sorry six times this morning. You know you can't stay mad at me." She kept her back turned, but I saw her peak at me. Progress. "I guess I'll just have to have find another outfit designer."

That made her whip around. "Maximum Walker, you find another designer and I will kick your ass."

I grinned at her. "Well if you're mad at me...then there's no point for you to be here."

She uncrossed her arms. "Fine. You win." Then she threw me a wicked smile and help her small arms out for a hug. "I missed you so much, Maxi. When you go back, be sure to keep in freaking contact with me or I will go down there and mess you up."

I returned her hug. "I'm terrified."

She pulled back. "You should be."

By the time we finally made it to the kitchen, everyone was up. Mickey was cooking breakfast, Carter and Ryan were arguing, and Maya was reading.

"How the hell did you get her to forgive you?" Ryan asked, wide eyed. "You have to tell me your secret."

"Wait," Maya jumped in. "I got this. Lemme guess, you told her about Fang." I glared at her, while Mickey and Pixie began to demand who Fang was. "He's her friend back in Arizona." Maya continued. "So she didn't tell you about him? Then how _did _you get Pixie to forgive you."

"She threatened my job." Pixie said. "But I want to hear more about this Fang character."

"There's nothing to tell, guys. He's just a friend."

"Have you kissed?" Mickey demanded.

I shrugged. "Yeah."

"Well then he's obviously more than a friend." Mickey decided.

"Obviously." Pixie chipped in.

"He is not." I corrected, deciding to leave out the part where he wants to go on a date. "He's just Fang."

"Well I want to meet him." Carter said. "Right now."

I turned my glare to him. "No way. You guys will probably scare him away."

"Have you told him yet?" Mickey asked. "You guys seem pretty serious."

I threw my hands up. "We aren't serious because we aren't going out. So no, I haven't told him."

"But you're going to right?"

"I don't know." I turned to Maya. "You suck."

She held her hands up in surrender. "Sorry. I thought you told her."

"Your twin telepathy sucks."

**Line break.**

"Here's my brilliant idea while everyone is in town." Pixie announces randomly. I lifted my sunglasses and swim to the side of the pool to hear better. "Battle of the Sexes."

I give her a blank look. "What?"

She rolls her eyes at me and looks to someone else for help. When they don't offer anything good, she continues. "Battle of the Sexes. Girls vs guys doing band stuff. Kinds like Battle of the Bands except we split our band into two and see who can make better music within a week."

"Hell no," Carter says. "Max and Maya have the voice of angels. Not fair."

Maya smiles at him. "Aw, thanks C."

Pixie interrupts them. "But you and Ryan are good with instruments and Ryan does back up singing sometimes. And Max can play guitar and only simple beats on drums, but other than that you're the instrument go-to people."

"Gee thanks, Pix."

She shoots me a look. "Anyway, it would be really fun. Mickey and I would totally participate. It would be so much fun. Please?"

Maya and I share a look before we shrug and say together: "We're in."

Carter crosses his arms, but nods. Ryan on the other hand has to add something. "Since this is a bet, we should spice things up a bit. If you guys win, what do you get? And if we win, what do we get? Write it down."

I jump out of the pool as Pixie runs to get paper and pens. When she gets back she hands one to the guys and then we sit down on the ground and start to think of what we should get if we win. Until Mickey plops down next to us.

I raise my eyebrows. "Uh...hey?"

He grins. "Hey."

"Whatcha doing?"

He looks at me wide-eyed. "I'm on this team."

Maya and I share another look before we push him away from us. "You're still a guy, you idiot! Gay or not. Get over there."

Mickey pouts. "I don't wanna."

"You have a dick," Pixie explains slowly. "We don't. Go be with your own kind."

Mickey signs. "But they don't understand me." He grumbles, kicking the dirt but starts walking over to Carter and Ryan."

We all laugh. "He's a freak." We agree. Mickey hears and pokes his tongue out at us.

"Okay," Ryan calls after a few minutes. "Hand it over. Let's see what we got."

He spreads the paper out on the ground and we all gather around to read.

If the girls win, we get personal slaves until Maya and I leave.

If the guys win, _they get to meet Fang. Over Skype._

I glance up sharply. "You're joking." I say hopefully.

Ryan smirks. "Nope. Carter wants to meet the guy and Mickey wanted revenge since you guys wouldn't let him join. As for me...I like to see you squirm."

I glare at him and then tackle him into the pool.

And that's how we start the Battle of the Sexes.

**Line break.**

The next eight days go like this. Get up, glare at the guys, get glared at in return (though Mickey's doesn't count cause it's so pathetic), make breakfast, gather with Maya and Pixie, Pixie goes through our closets to find the perfect outfit for the battle, Maya and I try and write a song.

"How about this?" Pixie asks.

I don't glance up from our notebook. "Just pick something, Pix. We still need to remember this song."

She huffs something incoherent and turns back to the closest. Maya snaps her fingers in front of my face to get my attention.

"Max, this is half a song." She reminds me.

"Well yeah, but come on. The guys can't really have a song. Me and you are the only ones who can write songs. They only write the music."

"Let's hope they're as competent as always."

I laugh. "You said it."

In the end Pixie stuffs Maya in tie-dye skinny jeans and a black ruffles shirt, black heels and colorful glue on nails. Her acsessories are bright colored bracelets and a purple microphone. **(the website is polyvore: /battle_sexes_maya/set?id=54926657).** And then Pixie puts me in black skinny jeans and a black sweatshirt that says 'bite me' with an angry gingerbread man under it. I'm wearing a pair of combat boots and have bangles in one wrist and a ring on my finger. She even throws in my electric guitar and drum sticks to stick out of my back pocket. **(the website is polyvore: /battle_sexes/set?id=51009222).**

We meet out on the roof. It's a flat styled section with plugs and a tarp to cover the stuff that's littered up here whenever it rains, cause you know it's LA and it always rains. Sarcasm there people. Mickey comes out with a video camera, the red light already on.

"Ladies," He begins. "Tell us, what happens if you lose?"

I answer. "Everyone gets to meet my uh... friend. _Just _friend." I add when Mickey tries to protest.

Mickey quickly spins the camera to face him. "She's in denial." He says in disappointment.

"So Maya," He starts again. "What are you wearing?"

Maya has a grumpy look on her face. "Four inch heels. Courtesy of Pixie. I think she's trying to kill me."

Mickey points the camera at me. "And you, Max?"

I point to the gingerbread man. "Bite me."

"Ooh." Mickey purrs. "Feisty."

Carter walks up and shoves the camera away from him when Mickey tries to get footage of him. "Which team is going first?"

Maya and I look at each other. "You can go." Maya says.

Carter grins. "Perfect."

_Nants ignonyama baithi Baba (here comes a lion, Father)_

_Sithi uhm ingonyama (oh yes, it's a lion)_

_Nants ignonyama baithi Baba_

_Sithi uhm ingonyama_

_Ingonyama_

_Siyo Nqoba (we're going to conquer)_

_Ingonyama_

_Ingonyama nengw' enamabla (a lion and a leopard come to this place)_

The second the music starts playing, I start laughing. Well at first I'm confused, but then they start to sing or chant or whatever and suddenly my head is thrown back in laughter.

_From the day we arrive on the planet_

_And blinking, step into the sun_

_There's more to see than can ever be seen_

_More to do than can ever be done_

_There's far too much to take in here_

_More to find than can ever be found_

_But the sun rolling high_

_Through the sapphire sky_

_Keeps great and small on the endless round_

In their defense, they do try and make it more modern. The music behind it is rock and they've increased the speed of how they lyrics go. But that doesn't change the fact that Carter and Ryan are up there singing...the Circle of Life. My body seems to have a mind of my own when I hand my guitar to Pixie and take one of the spare mics off an amp and turn it on.

_It's the Circle of Life_

_And it moves us all_

_Through despair and hope_

_Through faith and love_

_Till we find our place_

_On the path unwinding_

_In the circle_

_The Circle of Life_

Maya turns on her mic half-way through the chorus and jumps in. We're dancing stupidly with Mickey pointing his camera at us. Carter and Ryan are grinning as they switch to backup. And the only thing I can think of is how much fun this is and how much I've missed it.

_It's the Circle of Life_

_And it moves us all_

_Through despair and hope_

_Through faith and love_

_Till we find our place_

_On the path unwinding_

_In the circle_

_The Circle of Life_

The music mellows out and we all grin at each other. Carter drops his sticks and Ryan hands me his guitar. It takes me a minute to realize what they're waiting for.

"The thing is..." Maya says, grinning cheekily. "Our song isn't really finished.

The boys making tsk noises.

"In our defense, we actually tried to write a real song." I comment.

"I hate to break this up, but the fans just need to hear something really quick." Mickey says, pushing the video camera into our faces. "Does this mean the girls lose?"

I huff. "Yeah. Yeah, I guess so."

Carter and Ryan start to cheer, but Mickey cuts them off again. "One more thing. Everyone wants to know. What's going to happen to WindChill Premise?"

The entire band looks from one another. To be honest, this is the first time we've played together since Maya and I left. We haven't all been together to discuss our plans for WCP. I think we've all just been putting off the discussion for as long as possible.

I'm the one who ends up answering. I look straight into the camera and say: "Undecided. Right now, anything could happen. Including a break-up."

**Line break.**

"You suck." Is how I start out my conversation with Fang. He looks up from whoever he's texting to raise his eyebrow at me.

"Why?"

I point behind me. "This is why."

He looks confused for a second and then everyone fills in around the computer, minus Maya since she's my twin and all.

"Ooh girl." Micky leans in. "He is h-a-w-t, hot."

I frown. "Please don't do that again."

"I think he could make me straight." Pixie comments.

Ryan just scoffs. "Seen better."

Carter cocks his head to the side. "I dunno. I could see someone going gay or straight for him.

Fang just looks uncomfortable.

"Fang meet Carter, Ryan, Pixie, and Mickey. Guys meet Fang. Once again we are not dating." Fang is still frowning as the guys fuss over him. "What's wrong?" I ask.

He clears his throat. "I, uh. I need to tell you something."

Did he just stutter? I think so. "Okay. Shoot."

He glances at the gang. "Maybe without them around."

He sound so serious that I raise my eyebrows, I'm not as cool as him and can't raise just one, and shoo my friends from my room.

"Alright, what's up?"

Fang looks off in the distance before he starts. "So we've known each other for 2 months now. 10 weeks, actually." He pauses. "Max, I know your secret."

I snort. "Doubt it."

"I've had a clue since the fair." He started talking really fast. "Then that article came out and you asked for advice. 'Fight back' is what I said, and you did. You posted that video on the WCP YouTube page and by the time you came back I just knew. Because you showed up right as Max and Maya went missing."

The sad thing was, I let him continue. I had this whole sinking feeling in my heart that told me he really did know everything, but I just let him keep talking. I didn't try to stop him and it was _killing _me.

"When you told me you were going to LA, it all fell into place. Yeah, I did track your flight because I had to know. I was trying to wait for you to tell me, but then the plane landed and then everyone started talking and the news was blowing up because Max Walker was spotted at the airport. The airport you were out.

"It was just too much of a coincidence. And then there was that Battle of the Sexes thing and then the people from the video were _right there. _Max, you've fooled everyone. We live in Small Town, USA like you said and you somehow managed to keep this huge secret in a place where secrets just aren't kept." He slowed down slightly. "...I thought I could wait for you to tell me, but I can't.

"I know you're Max Walker."

**A/N: GASP! Oh no I didn't.**

**Hehe, yes I DID! And that wasn't supposed to happen for another like 10 chapter. I'm so generous. The truth is, we're eleven...now twelve chapters in and the actual plot is getting no where. So I decided to speed things up a bit. Hope ya don't mind.**

**Before I go, I would just like to ask everyone to read my new story. It isn't actually a story, it's more of a 'what do you want me to write' type of document. All you have to do is pick on the four stories and review telling me which one you would prefer to read.**

**(If you want my opinion...I really do NOT like Balance mostly because it was part of a dream I had the other night and I just needed to jot it down.) All story starters were written in between posting chapters 11 and 12 of Santa Cruz so they are all rough drafts. But since I want something to write in my spare time (after Santa Cruz), I would really appreciate it if you helped me out!**

**Thanks for reading, please review, and next chapter...well that's a secret.**


	13. Chapter 13

_Previously on Santa Cruz:_

"_Max, you've fooled everyone. We live in Small Town, USA like you said and you somehow managed to keep this huge secret in a place where secrets just aren't kept." He slowed down slightly. "...I thought I could wait for you to tell me, but I can't._

"_I know you're Max Walker."_

Chapter 13:

Fang POV

"Max?"

Normally, she would comment on my monologue. But we've been sitting here for five minutes since my whole stupid 'I know you're Max Walker' moment and she's been staring away from the computer with a blank expression on her face. Honestly, I was going to hold it in until she told me. I wasn't going to say anything, but then she introduced me to her friends...and well you know the rest.

"...Can you just say something?" I ask. "Please."

I even said please. I hate the word and she knows it. What do I get in return? Her hand reaching out blindly and then closing the laptop and cutting off our connection. No sarcastic comment. No dramatic eye roll. Hell, I would have taken the deadly pouty face.

I got nothing.

I screwed up. Big time.

**Line break.**

Pixie POV

"Oh, Max, thank god." I sigh in relief when she finally comes down the stairs. "We're booking Maya and your flight now and need to know what time works best for you tomorrow. Also, do you want to fly coach or first class? My personal opinion is that they're both pretty much the same, but maybe you're picky or whatever."

Mickey cuts off whatever answer Max was about to give saying: "You just spent two hours upstairs. With a supermodel of a guy. I want the deets." He wiggles his eyebrows.

"Did you do the kinky video shit?" Ryan asks.

I roll my eyes and push the immature boys out of the room. I turn back to face Max. I can't help myself... "But really, what did you guys do?"

Max flinches and ignores the question. "I think I'm going to stay for another week."

I stare at her. Part of me wants to squeal and hug her, but I don't. I know something is wrong. Call it women's intuition or whatever but no one comes out a two hour conversation with a guy like Fang and NOT want to go back to that. I mean really... he's totally hot and those arms, dear lord. Okay, I'm off topic. I give Max a questioning look.

"I'm just not ready to go back yet."

Uh oh. Well there's a plot twist for ya. I guess I should ask why. No, I should just ignore it. She obviously doesn't want to talk about it. But what if she needs to? You know, closure and shit. I DON'T KNOW. Pull it together, Pixie. You can do this!

"Sooo should I ask or is it too soon?" I asked hesitantly. I picked at the hot pink nail polish on my pointer finger, waiting for my answer.

"The second one." She said before moving past me to sit in the chair in front of my laptop where I had the ticket site open. She closed the tab.

"That's all the permission I needed." I grabbed her arm and pulled her to my freezer. Or at least I tried. What really happened was me scrambling to pull her along with me and her laughing at my lack of upper body strength. I shot her the dirtiest look I could manage before I just couldn't hold back my smile anymore. I opened the freezer to reveal the 18 different tubs of ice cream I had hoarded for when Mickey has a bad day. It works like a charm, every time.

"If you're staying, we're celebrating! Step right up, Maxi. Pick a flavor, any flavor." My smile got so big that she just couldn't resist smiling with me. That's right, I have that effect on people. Pixie to the rescue!

"Chocolate. I guess."

I roll my eyes at her. "So boring. I'm going to get double decker chocolate with sprinkles and caramel syrup."

Her eyebrows rose. "You just made that up."

I grin. "Guilty as charged. Hey, aren't you going to get that?"

Max glanced at her phone and frowned. "Nah. Not important."

I shrugged. "Okay, so I've already planned out our whole week. First we'll go shopping because I like shopping and to torture you, so it's a win win. Second, we're getting our nails done. Have you looked at your cuticles lately? They're terrible. Okay, third I'm thinking some serious beach time. Your tan is fading. And I know it's December, but I mean this is LA and all."

"I _just _told you I was staying."

"You're point?"

"How did you already come up with things to do?"

I sighed and patted her shoulder. "You've yet to learn, Maxi. I'll see you tomorrow!"

**Line break.**

Max POV

"Mind if I come in?" Maya asked, opening the door. I scooted over on the bed as my okay. She plopped herself beside me.

"What's up?"

"My twin telepathy has been fixed. So tell me, what's wrong?"

I turned my head to look at the ceiling. "Nothing."

Maya sighed. "Course not. You can talk to me, Max. Besides, I'm leaving in two hours."

"It's nothing. Really."

"I don't know why people think you're the better liar." She said. "What did Fang do?"

I stiffened. "Has nothing to do with him." I muttered.

"Right. You definitely don't flinch or avoid the topic whenever he's brought up. It's been 24 hours and you've been so creepily normal that it's freaking everyone out."

We sat in silence for awhile until I said, "He figured it out."

Maya turned her head to look at me, but I kept my gaze locked above me. "Isn't that a good thing though? You were going to tell him eventually."

"I know, I know. It's just that, he's know for eight weeks. I've known him for nine. So what if he only hangs around me because I'm famous."

"You're a great judge of character, Max. I'm sure you would of realized he was just using you. Besides, say he is using you. The only way he could use you, is if you knew that he knew. If his whole goal was for you to know that he knew, the the country would probably know that you're pretending to be this small town girl."

I finally turned my head and started at her. "You lost me with the 'you know that he knows' thing."

She sighed. "I just mean, he seems important to you so don't let him go until you know the whole story."

I rolled my eyes. "Why didn't you just say so?"

She nudged me. "And I think that it's good you're staying for another week. If you went back today, then you would probably crack when you saw him. You need time to think about things."

"Sounds like you've got it all figured out. What would you do? If you were in my shoes."

Maya shrugged. "Talk to him. I wouldn't be able to make a decision without knowing where he's coming from in all of know what I mean?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"In other news. I want to talk about WCP." She sat up quickly to look down at me before she kept talking. "You've always been more comfortable and more open to the whole idea of being famous. You've always been writing songs and singing in the shower. I was always just along for the ride because you loved it. Not that I didn't love it at the time, but when everything finally caught up with me I realized that WCP was made _for _you and _because_ of you. I don't want you to have to give up WCP because I'm no longer interested.

"So when I get on that plane, I'm not coming back. I'm dying my hair brown with the magenta streak and I'm keeping it that way. Now when you go back to Santa Cruz, I want you to be aware of your options. WCP can carry on without me, and if that's what you want then I'm going to support you wholeheartedly. Just from a few thousand miles away. If you want my opinion, then I think you should continue. Keep the break up for a few more weeks or months and then come back with a big bang."

I looked down at my hands. "You're going brunette?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yes, it's what I want."

"Then I'll support _you _wholeheartedly."

She smiled at me. "Thank you, Max."

"As for WCP...I dunno yet. I love Santa Cruz more than I though I would, but being back here brings back all those old feeling."

Maya laid back down beside me. "You'll figure it out. You always do."

"I'm going to miss your logic."

"Only my logic?"

I rolled my eyes. "I guess I'll miss the rest of you too."

"Don't forget to call me all the time." Pixie demanded a few hours later when we got to the airport.

"Hey," Maya remarked. "I'm the twin that had an excuse. Nothing for the first three months. I have two weeks left, then I get my computer and phone back. Then I will call you so many times your eyes will bleed."

"You mean ears."

She shot me a look. "Shut up, Max."

I picked up a piece of her freshly dyed brown hair. "Looks good. Good luck."

She grinned and pulled me into a hug. "You too, Max. Stay out of trouble and all that."

I snorted. "No way."

"Quit hogging your sister." Ryan said, bumping me out the way. "Now you call me if anyone gets too hands on. Got it, Maya?"

"No worries, I can handle myself. I grew up with you after all."

He glowered at her and was moved aside by Carter. "I always thought colored hair was just Max's thing, but I must say you pull it off."

Maya and I gave him a look. "We have the same face."

Carter rolled his eyes. "It was a compliment."

"The first thing I want you to do when you get your phone is to call me." Mickey announced. "And then you call tell me about the cute boys who are drooling over you. Then we can decide which is the right choice for you."

Maya hugs him quickly. "Sure, Mic. Whatever you say."

The speakers go off, calling out her plane number. Maya smiled one last time before she boarded her plane.

"And then there was one twin." Ryan said, slinging his arm over my shoulder.

**Line break.**

One week later

Fang POV

"You've been staring at the computer for seven days, man." Iggy called. "And I don't think you've put your phone down yet." He pulled my phone from my fingers and scrolled through my messages. His eyebrows furrowed and he frowned. "They're all to Max. 'Ignoring me isn't going to change anything.' 'Can we talk?' 'Max.' 'Seriously?' 'I won't tell.' 'Max.'"

He stared down at me and I nodded. "Yup, I screwed up."

"So...you're the reason why she's a week late getting home _and _why Ella called asking if anyone's heard from her?"

My lips sealed into a tight line. "That'd be me."

He sat down beside me. "Well what happened?"

I sighed. "I told her I knew her secret."

Iggy's eyes widened. "What?! I want to know!"

I gave him a look. "Then she freaked out and I haven't heard from her since."

He nodded, trying to look like he knew exactly what to say. But then the facade dropped and he demanded: "So what's her secret? I _have _to know."

That's how we got to wrestling. I tackled him and we both flew off the couch and stared rolling around on the floor. Sally passed by when I got Iggy in a headlock and shook her head before she kept walking. Iggy managed to push me off and we went back to throwing punches and rolling around like we used to do when we were younger.

And then Iggy's phone vibrated.

If wouldn't have mattered much, except I was sitting on him and it hit me at the wrong spot. Plus, you know the person who sent the text mattered a lot too.

_Maxie-Pie!_

_Will you come and get me at the airport? My plane will land in like an hour._

I whipped out my phone. No messages. "She texted you instead of me."

Iggy grinned guiltily and typed a reply.

_Iggy_

_Sure, Maxie. See ya soon!_

"You know what?" He said. "You should go."

I raised my eyebrow. "What?"

He nodded. "Yeah. You should go pick her up. Then you guys can sort everything out and go back to your odd relationship."

I frowned. "We don't have an odd relationship."

Iggy rolled his eyes. "Right and I'm the Easter bunny. Now get out of here."

An hour later I was in the baggage claim drive through and after that spotting Max wasn't really that hard. Her bright multicolored wig was like a bullseye. I honked the horn of her car since that's the car Iggy said for her to look for and because I still have the keys.

She opened up the backseat to throw her duffle once I pulled up on the curb then she shut it and pulled open the passenger side. Max smiled at first, but then she met my eye and saw I wasn't Iggy and the smile turned into a scowl.

"Oh hell no."

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated recently. I just read Nevermore (it came out August 6th, but I could only find it on the nook so I stole my grandmas to read it) and it was so terrible that I couldn't focus on writing _anything._ It was that terrible. Has anyone read it yet? What did you think?-don't spoil it for anyone.**

**Anyway, so until I can get back into the story (don't worry, it won't take long) I'm going to be reading The Poisonwood Bible (spoilers welcome) for school. Sorry this chapter was short and grossish.**

**Thanks for reading, please review, and Nevermore...gag.**


	14. Chapter 14

_Previously on Santa Cruz:_

_She opened up the backseat to throw her duffle once I pulled up on the curb then she shut it and pulled open the passenger side. Max smiled at first, but then she met my eye and saw I wasn't Iggy and the smile turned into a scowl._

"_Oh hell no."_

Chapter 14

"Hey Max." I said, smiling slightly.

She was still glowering when she finally answered. "I think I'll walk." Then she slammed the door shut and started walking to the exit.

I put her car in drive and slowly inched the car along with her. "Come on, Max." I called through the open window. "You're not going to walk 60 miles. Get in the car."

She flicked me off, but didn't turn her head or acknowledge me in any other way.

I rolled my eyes. "Mature Max. Are you going to stick your tongue out at me next?"

She kept walking.

"Remember when I said I thought Max Walker was stuck up? _Well this is what I meant. _Your angry because of what? That I found out or because you think I'm going to go tell everyone? I've known for awhile now, don't you think if I wanted to spill I would have done it already?"

Nada. Zip. Zero. Zilch. Silence.

I think we switched roles.

"I'm getting really tired of talking here." I said. "You want me to tell you I'm sorry for being smarter than everyone else in Santa Cruz? Not happening. Now get your ass in the car and sulk in here."

When Max got in the car, she did it in a total Max-is-pissed fashion. She opened the door quickly, then sat down roughly, slammed the door shut, and crossed her arms while glaring out the window.

I locked the doors and waited until we were on the highway until I spoke again. That way she wouldn't be able to jump out of a car moving 65MPH. Although, I wouldn't really put it past her.

"This is ridiculous." I muttered.

Max heard me. "Your fault."

"I already told you. Not apologizing for being smart."

She huffed. "Why couldn't you just pretend everything was all fine and dandy? It would have made everything really simple. Now you've made everything confusing."

"What's confusing? I'm still the same person. You're still the same person."

"Except you just figured out I'm living a double life. _That's _different. _I'm _different than you originally thought."

"Think of it like this," I said, glancing at her. "I only know you as Max Martinez. I've never met you without your wig on. Therefor, I don't know the other you."

She rolled her eyes. "I don't have a split personality. You're making it sound like I'm two people."

"Well technically you are. Max Walker and Max Martinez."

"One's famous." She reminded me. "One's normal."

I snorted. "You're not normal. You never could be. The point is: to me, you're Max. Walker. Martinez. Both. Doesn't matter. The other point is: I'm tired of talking. Are you still mad at me or whatever?"

"Or whatever."

But she was smiling, even though she tried to turn her face before I could see it.

**Line break.**

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"_No."_

"_Yes."_

"No."

"Max."

"Fang."

"You said yes before."

"That was before I was mad at you."

"Ridiculous, Max. Ridiculous."

"It's not ridiculous. I don't want to anymore. Especially on your stupid motorcycle. Which, by the way, I had no idea you had."

"You never asked."

"I never realized you were this annoying before. Strange."

"_Max,_ one date. That's it."

"No."

"Then you can go back to being mad at me or whatever."

"I'm mad at you now."

"One date."

"No."

"I'll tell everyone."

"I hate you."

"Is that a yes?"

"You suck."

"Yes?"

"Yes, fine Fang. I will go on a stupid date with you."

**Line break.**

Max POV

"That is so cute!" Pixie gushed.

"It's not cute. It's annoying. He's annoying. Did I mention the part where he threatened to tell people?"

"I think it'll be good for you." She said while I switched the phone to my other ear.

"Yeah, well you also think sleeping with him will fix our problem too."

"It would totally fix your problem! Just say you'll sleep with him and then after he'll completely forget about the wig shit _and _he be putty in your hands."

"I'm not sleeping with Fang." I told her.

"Technically," Ella called from my bed. "The whole town already thinks you're sleeping with him."

I glared at her while continuing to throw things in my bag. "You shut up."

"Who is that?" Pixie asked.

"Ella. My cousin." I told her quickly. "Guess how she greeted me when I got home."

"How?"

"You have to guess."

"I hate guessing." I could picture her pouting. "With a big hug and a plate of cookies."

"I wish, but no. She said, 'woah, didn't think you were coming back. I just lost 50 bucks. Thanks Max.' Now that is ridiculous."

"Who'd she bet with?"

"Iggy. But that's not the point, P."

"There was a point?"

"Of course there was a point."

"I can only hear one side of the conversation and it sounds really weird." Ella commented.

"_Anyway, _the point is-"

"Max?" Dr. M called up the stairs. "Nick's here."

"Forget it." I told Pixie. "I gotta go."

"Ooh! Call me after. I'm so excited! You're wearing something cute right?"

I glanced down at my outfit. "Uh. Sure. Gotta go."

"You're not wearing something cute are you?" She accused. She started ranting, but I hung up before she could lecture me.

Fang raised his eyebrow when I finally made it down the stairs with Ella. "Too good to be true." He read. "Nice shirt."

I shrugged on my beanie as I followed him out to his motorcycle. "I don't like bikes." I told him.

Fang threw on leg over the bike and sat down. "One with peddles or a motor?"

"Cute." I said, getting ready to sit behind him.

"Wait." Fang stopped me, pulling my leather jacket together then zipping it up. "Road rash hurts like a bitch."

I rolled my eyes and accepted the helmet he handed me. "Just because I'm holding on, doesn't mean you're forgiven. Okay? I just don't want to die."

Fang shrugged. "Okay. But I think we both know that you want to hold on anyway."

I was about to hit him in the shoulder, but he took off before I could and I had to clutch his waist for dear life.

**Line break.**

We were hiking.

That wasn't even Fang's big date plan. He simply told me I had to work for it as I threw my leather jacket and hat into my bag and started following him in my white tank top and comfy biker pants. It was the only other thing he said for the next thirty minutes except to comment on my good shoe choice. Which by the way are boots.

We've been hiking for at least thirty minutes. I'm doing a mixture of fuming and panting while Fang is slightly ahead of me with his hands calmly in his front pockets like always. He's wearing his usual black on black ensemble and his pants aren't even shorts. I don't understand how he isn't sweating. Like I am.

"Wanna know why I dragged you out here?" He said after another hour of silence.

I huff. "Cause this is your idea of a 'date'?"

He shakes his head, continuing to walk. "Nope. I brought you out here to get a clear head."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Your head clear yet?"

"Dunno. If you asking if I've come to terms with nature, then yes. If you asking if I'm still mad at you, still yes. Except now hiking to added to the 'why I hate you' list."

Fang nods. "I figured."

"Then what now?" I demanded.

"Now I show you what we're doing for our date." He says, throwing me a mischievous grin.

Then he shrugs off his shirt, runs to the edge of the cliff and jumps.

**A/N: NO FANG DON'T DIE!**

**Sorry this chapter is so short. I really need to write an essay (due tomorrow at 7 am!) that I haven't even started. But I felt like you guys deserved a chapter, so I brought you one. You can all thank your reviews. Reviews make me want to update fast because I know people are reading.**

**Now to answer said reviews: to one of the guests who said she dreams about Santa Cruz then asked if that was weird. My answer would be: NO! I do that all the time. Especially when I don't like how the story ends or something. I always change it in my head or sometimes I even write a completely new ending on my computer. So no, to me, it is not weird.**

**Back to Nevermore. I totally agree with everyone, unless they said they like it. It was overdramatic, was written like a bad fanfic, AND completely defeated the entire purpose of the series where Max is supposed to save the world. Ickity ick ick. I mean JP sent them to school? Oh come on! I swear I feel like he read some of the stories on FanFiction (I totally would too if I published a book though) because he lost all inspiration for MRide all together. I only like one part. And I'm sure you guys all know what I'm talking about that I don't want to say in case someone hasn't read Nevermore. (Who Max ends up with.)**

**Okay, Ladybug2923 asked if Max would go soft on Fang or beat him up. My intention was neither, I tried to make her stay stubborn without being violent as much as possible as well as get them onto this date. I hope I did okay.**

**Thanks for reading, please review, and next chapter you can expect FAX FAX FAX _and _a longer chapter.**

**PS my favorite review was from CrazyPeanutAttack because they said noob. Hehe. Noob. Funny.**

**And for Cookie499, what do you wonder?**

**Also, what does everyone's usernames mean? I'm very curious.**


	15. Chapter 15

_Previously on Santa Cruz:_

"_Then what now?" I demanded._

"_Now I show you what we're doing for our date." He says, throwing me a mischievous grin._

_Then he shrugs off his shirt, runs to the edge of the cliff and jumps._

Chapter 15

I'm sorry to admit this, but it's true. I screamed as he went over. I ran to the edge and plopped down on the ground to peer down. Fang landed in water just as I poked my head over the side. He came up, shaking his black hair out of his eyes like a dog.

"You coming?" He called.

"You're insane!" I exclaimed.

Fang started floating on his back. "Water's nice."

"I'm not really interested in dying. Thanks though."

"You're not going to die. Come on, Max. It'll be good for you."

"No."

"Are you scared? Didn't you go skydiving?"

I noticed that, beside me, his tennis shoes were discarded along with his socks. How did he get those off without me noticing? _Maybe cause he took his shirt off. _Yeah. Probably. Abs always distract me.

"What about my stuff?" I demanded, peering back down.

His eyes were closed. "Just leave it. No one comes down here."

"You mean up."

He opened one of his eyes. "What?"

"We're up a mountain."

I imagined him rolling his eyes. "You coming or are you just going to sit up there all night."

What did I have to lose? He already knew I was Max Walker. So, slowly, I discarded my socks and boots by his. Then I undid my belt and suddenly wished I was wearing shorts instead of my tight, black stretch bike pants.

Now barefoot, I made my way back to edge of the cliff. Fang was staring back at me, waiting. Carefully, I backed up before I ran forwards and jumped.

I hit the warm water seconds later, feeling hands grasp my sides and haul me up. When I broke the surface, I spit a slow stream of water into Fang's face. His eyes closed until I was done.

"Mature." He muttered.

I shrugged, managing to slip out of his reach. "I try."

Fang's dark eyes settled on mine. "We cool now?"

"Jumping off a cliff doesn't clear the air."

"But it did clear your head." He said. "Right?"

I scratched my nose. "Maybe."

"Max," He sighed. "I won't tell anyone."

I nodded. "I know."

He raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Do you?"

I shrugged again. "Like you said, if you wanted to you have told everyone already. So, you know, thank you for that."

"Of course. So clean air?"

I grinned. "Yeah, clean air."

Fang suddenly dove under water and disappeared, despite how clear the water was. He wound up behind me, tugging gently on my braid. "Can I?" He asked.

Say what?

I nodded slowly.

Gently, he pulled the bobby pins and clips from my wig. He turned me around to face him and poked his finger in between the wig cap and the wig and pulled. He tossed my wig up one of the boulders then got to work on my wig cap.

Finally, my blonde hair fell around my shoulders and Fang stepped back.

"You look good." He said.

I raised my eyebrows. "Are you sure you aren't just saying that because my shirt is white and see through?"

"As a blonde, I mean."

I rolled my eyes. "Right. That's what you mean."

A few hours later, with the sun still shining bright, Fang and I made our way back up to where our stuff was but instead of leaving like our original plan, we laid down on the warm rock.

"So what are you going to do with WindChill Premise?" He asked.

I frowned. "No clue. Maya's definitely not coming back, but she said we could keep doing WCP if we wanted."

He nodded, thinking. "You should do it."

I shrugged. "Maybe. We dunno yet. We're still discussing things."

"Who all knows your little secret?"

"Dr. M, the band, and now you."

Fang didn't answer and rolled onto his side. He looked down at me with that look. You know...the _look._ "Whatever you decide, I'm in." Then he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine.

I've kissed Fang twice before, but neither of them meant something. Because of that, I had never really gotten into it. Obviously, I should have. There was something about they way he moved. For his lips, how it was slow and steady... and it was so addicting. The way one hand rested on my hip while the other was on my face and in my hair.

And then...oh god, the way he tasted. Like dark chocolate, sweet at the same time, a million different combination that shouldn't go well together, but he made it work.

His tongue traced my lip and I realized that this was the best kiss, and he was the best kisser, I had ever experienced. Most guys I end up making out with always try and shove their tongues down my throat and their hands are grabby, always trying to wander too high or too low.

Fang, however, is respectful and makes the hottest noises when I tug on his hair. He gently rolls us over and tilts his head. Both of his hands go to cradle my face and I-

Someone just cleared their throat.

I look up in surprise and immediately roll of of Fang. Standing there was an older couple. Can you say awkward? Yes, yes you can.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Greenaway." Fang said quietly, sitting up.

Wanna know what the couple was seeing? Fang: soaking jeans, no shirt, no shoes, no socks, hair completely wet and all over the place from me running my hands through it. Me: see-through white tank-top, black bra, tight pants, no socks/shoes, everything is still dripping wet, and-wait for it-_blonde _hair.

"Hello Nick." The woman said with a small smile. "Who is this lovely lady? I thought you were dating that Maxine girl? The new girl."

Fang cleared his throat and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Actually, this is Max. Max Martinez."

I stood up and held out my hand. "Nice to meet you."

The woman's smile widened as she took my hand. "And you too, my dear. I'm sorry to ask, but I thought your hair was brown?"

Fang jumped in. "She's just trying this color out. What do you think?"

She titled her head to the side as she inspected me. "I love this color. I would keep it like that."

I smiled. "Thank you."

"Sorry to interrupt your...time together." She continued, smiling at the two of us.

"It's okay." Fang assured.

The woman took her husbands hand and smiled one last time before they turned and walked away. I looked at Fang with what I'm sure was a red face. He smiled gently at the look I gave him.

"That wasn't too bad." He said.

My eye twitched. "We were in full make-out mode. That's awkward. Totally embarrassing."

Fang's eyebrows raised and he stepped closer to me. "Not really."

I rolled my eyes. Does he even get embarrassed? "You would say that."

He took another step then reached up and cradle my face. "Yeah?"

I nodded as best I could. "Yeah."

The corner of his mouth tugged up into his classic half-smile and then he gently kissed me again.

I could get used to this.

**A/N: Hate you as you will. I do apologize for the incredibly late update. First I started school and, of course, everyone piled test and homework on us. Awesome, yeah? Second, I got sick. Third, lost the start of my document. Fourth, transferred all my writing noted from computer to laptop so I could write where ever I go. Fifth, I present to you this chapter with a big apology.**

**I'M SORRY!**

**Anyway, this chapter may be short, but I did put in good ole' FAX in here for ya.**

**Hope you enjoy, thanks for reading, please review, and again I'm sorry. **


	16. Help Me!

Hey everyone!

I am so sorry I haven't updated in like a freaking long time. But I'm having so issues with Santa Cruz. I've been thinking about it and I've decided that I want someone to help me write. As in I want one of you guys to help me write it :)

I need someone to bounce ideas off of.

Someone who is enthusiastic about Santa Cruz (because I've lost some of my enthusiasm).

Someone has ideas about what they think should happen.

Someone who can pretty much help me. Hell, you can even criticize me...If its nicely :P

And some other things.

You'll get a first look at the chapters, will know the ending before anyone else, and of course you'll get full credit for everything you contribute.

I would really appreciate the help.

So if you're interested you can PM me and if there's a lot of people I'll have some sort of narrowing system-like I might ask you what your ideas for Santa Cruz are, or I might ask you to write a short passage so I can get an idea of your writing style.

Thanks so much, I love you all, and I hope to update really really soon.

Promise-even if I have to force it out of me.

BlackTales


End file.
